The present invention relates to novel Enterococcus faecalis genes (E. faecalis) nucleic acids and polypeptides. Also provided are vectors, host cells and recombinant methods for producing the same. Further provided are diagnostic methods for detecting Enterococcus faecalis using probes, primers, and antibodies to the E. faecalis nucleic acids and polypeptides of the present invention. The invention further relates to screening methods for identifying agonists and antagonists of E. faecalis polypeptide activity and to vaccines using E. faecalis nucleic acids and polypeptides.
Enterococci have been recognized as being pathogenic for humans since the turn of the century when they were first described by Thiercelin in 1988 as microscopic organisms. The genus Enterococcus includes the species Enterococcus faecalis or E. faecalis which is the most common pathogen in the group, accounting for 80-90 percent of all enterococcal infections. See Lewis et al. (1990) Eur J. Clin Microbiol Infect Dis.9:111-117.
The incidence of enterococcal infections has increased in recent years and enterococci are now the second most frequently reported nosocomial pathogens. Enterococcal infection is of particular concern because of its resistance to antibiotics. Recent attention has focused on enterococci not only because of their increasing role in nosocomial infections, but also because of their remarkable and increasing resistance to antimicrobial agents. These factors are mutually reinforcing since resistance allows enterococci to survive in an environment in which antimicrobial agents are heavily used; the hospital setting provides the antibiotics which eliminate or suppress susceptible bacteria, thereby providing a selective advantage for resistant organisms, and the hospital also provides the potential for dissemination of resistant enterococci via the usual routes of hand and environmental contamination.
Antimicrobial resistance can be divided into two general types, inherent or intrinsic property and that which is acquired. The genes for intrinsic resistance, like other species characteristics, appear to reside on the chromosome. Acquired resistance results from either a mutation in the existing DNA or acquisition of new DNA. The various inherent traits expressed by enterococci include resistance to semisynthetic penicillinase-resistant penicillins, cephalosporins, low levels of aminoglycosides, and low levels of clindamycin. Examples of acquired resistance include resistance to chloramphenicol, erythromycin, high levels of clindamycin, tetracycline, high levels of aminoglycosides, penicillin by means of penicillinase, fluoroquinolones, and vancomycin. Resistance to high levels of penicillin without penicillinase and resistance to fluoroquinolones are not known to be plasmid or transposon mediated and presumably are due to mutation(s).
Although the main reservoir for enterococci in humans is the gastrointestinal tract, the bacteria can also reside in the gallbladder, urethra and vagina.
E. faecalis has emerged as an important pathogen in endocarditis, bacteremia, urinary tract infections (UTIs), intraabdominal infections, soft tissue infections, and neonatal sepsis. See Lewis et al. (1990) supra. In the 1970s and 1980s enterococci became firmly established as major nosocomial pathogens. They are now the fourth leading cause of hospital-acquired infection and the third leading cause of bacteremia in the United States. Fatality ratios for enterococcal bactermia range from 12% to 68%, with death due to enterococcal sepsis in 4 to 50% of these cases. See T. G. Emori (1993) Clin. Microbiol. Rev. 6:428-442.
The ability of enterococci to colonize the gastrointestinal tract, plus the many intrinsic and acquired resistance traits, means that these organisms, which usually seem to have relatively low intrinsic virulence, are given an excellent opportunity to become secondary invaders. Since nosocomial isolates of enterococci have displayed resistance to essentially every useful antimicrobial agent, it will likely become increasingly difficult to successfully treat and control enterococcal infections. Particularly when the various resistance genes come together in a single strain, an event almost certain to occur at some time in the future.
The etiology of diseases mediated or exacerbated by Enterococcus faecalis, involves the programmed expression of E. faecalis genes, and that characterizing these genes and their patterns of expression would dramatically add to our understanding of the organism and its host interactions. Knowledge of the E. faecalis gene and genomic organization would improve our understanding of disease etiology and lead to improved and new ways of preventing, treating and diagnosing diseases. Thus, there is a need to characterize the genome of E. faecalis and for polynucleotides of this organism.
The present invention provides for isolated E. faecalis polynucleotides and polypeptides shown in Table 1 and SEQ ID NO:1 through SEQ ID NO:496 (polynucleotide sequences having odd SEQ ID NOs and polypeptide sequences having even SEQ ID NOs). One aspect of the invention provides isolated nucleic acid molecules comprising polynucleotides having a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of: (a) a nucleotide sequence shown in Table 1; (b) a nucleotide sequence encoding any of the amino acid sequences of the polypeptides shown in Table 1; and (c) a nucleotide sequence complementary to any of the nucleotide sequences in (a) or (b). The invention further provides for fragments of the nucleic acid molecules of (a), (b) and (c) above.
Further embodiments of the invention include isolated nucleic acid molecules that comprise a polynucleotide having a nucleotide sequence at least 90% identical, and more preferably at least 95%, 96%, 97%, 98% or 99% identical, to any of the nucleotide sequences in (a), (b) or (c) above, or a polynucleotide which hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions to a polynucleotide in (a), (b) or (c) above. Additional nucleic acid embodiments of the invention relate to isolated nucleic acid molecules comprising polynucleotides which encode the amino acid sequences of epitope-bearing portions of a E. faecalis polypeptide having an amino acid sequence in (a) above.
The present invention also relates to recombinant vectors, which include the isolated nucleic acid molecules of the present invention, and to host cells containing the recombinant vectors, as well as to methods of making such vectors and host cells. The present invention further relates to the use of these vectors in the production of E. faecalis polypeptides or peptides by recombinant techniques.
The invention further provides isolated E. faecalis polypeptides having an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of an amino acid sequence of any of the polypeptides described in Table 1 or fragments thereof.
The polypeptides of the present invention also include polypeptides having an amino acid sequence with at least 70% similarity, and more preferably at least 75%, 80%, 85%, 90%, 95%, 96%, 97%, 98%, or 99% similarity to those described in Table 1, as well as polypeptides having an amino acid sequence at least 70% identical, more preferably at least 75% identical, and still more preferably 80%, 85%, 90%, 95%, 96%, 97%, 98%, or 99% identical to those above; as well as isolated nucleic acid molecules encoding such polypeptides.
The present invention further provides a single or multi-component vaccine comprising one or more of the E. faecalis polynucleotides or polypeptides described in Table 1, or fragments thereof, together with a pharmaceutically acceptable diluent, carrier, or excipient, wherein the E. faecalis polypeptide(s) are present in an amount effective to elicit an immune response to members of the Enterococcus genus, or at least E. faecalis, in an animal. The E. faecalis polypeptides of the present invention may further be combined with one or more immunogens of one or more other Enterococcal or non-Enterococcal organisms to produce a multi-component vaccine intended to elicit an immunological response against members of the Enterococcus genus and, optionally, one or more non-Enterococcal organisms.
The vaccines of the present invention can be administered in a DNA form, e.g., xe2x80x9cnakedxe2x80x9d DNA, wherein the DNA encodes one or more Enterococcal polypeptides and, optionally, one or more polypeptides of a non-Enterococcal organism. The DNA encoding one or more polypeptides may be constructed such that these polypeptides are expressed as fusion proteins.
The vaccines of the present invention may also be administered as a component of a genetically engineered organism or host cell. Thus, a genetically engineered organism or host cell which expresses one or more E. faecalis polypeptides may be administered to an animal. For example, such a genetically engineered organism or host cell may contain one or more E. faecalis polypeptides of the present invention intracellularly, on its cell surface, or in its periplasmic space. Further, such a genetically engineered organism or host cell may secrete one or more E. faecalis polypeptides. The vaccines of the present invention may also be co-administered to an animal with an immune system modulator (e.g., CD86 and GM-CSF).
The invention also provides a method of inducing an immunological response in an animal to one or more members of the Enterococcus genus, preferably one or more isolates of the E. faecalis species, comprising administering to the animal a vaccine as described above.
The invention further provides a method of inducing a protective immune response in an animal, sufficient to prevent, attenuate, or control an infection by members of the Enterococcus genus, preferably at least E. faecalis species, comprising administering to the animal a composition comprising one or more of the polynucleotides or polypeptides described in Table 1, or fragments thereof. Further, these polypeptides, or fragments thereof, may be conjugated to another immunogen and/or administered in admixture with an adjuvant.
The invention further relates to antibodies elicited in an animal by the administration of one or more E. faecalis polypeptides of the present invention and to methods for producing such antibodies and fragments thereof. The invention further relates to recombinant antibodies and fragments thereof and to methods for producing such antibodies and fragments thereof.
The invention also provides diagnostic methods for detecting the expression of the polynucleotides of Table 1 by members of the Enterococcus genus in an animal. One such method involves assaying for the expression of a polynucleotide encoding E. faecalis polypeptides in a sample from an animal. This expression may be assayed either directly (e. g., by assaying polypeptide levels using antibodies elicited in response to amino acid sequences described in Table 1) or indirectly (e.g., by assaying to for antibodies having specificity for amino acid sequences described in Table 1). The expression of polynucleotides can also be assayed by detecting the nucleic acids of Table 1. An example of such a method involves the use of the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) to amplify and detect Enterococcus nucleic acid sequences.
The present invention also relates to nucleic acid probes having all or part of a nucleotide sequence described in Table 1 (odd SEQ ID NOs) which are capable of hybridizing under stringent conditions to Enterococcus nucleic acids. The invention further relates to a method of detecting one or more Enterococcus nucleic acids in a biological sample obtained from an animal, said one or more nucleic acids encoding Enterococcus polypeptides, comprising: (a) contacting the sample with one or more of the above-described nucleic acid probes, under conditions such that hybridization occurs, and (b) detecting hybridization of said one or more probes to the Enterococcus nucleic acid present in the biological sample.
Other uses of the polypeptides of the present invention include: inter alia, to detect E. faecalis immunoassays, as epitope tags, as molecular weight markers on SDS-PAGE gels, as molecular weight markers for molecular sieve gel filtration columns, to generate antibodies that specificaly bind E. faecalis polypeotides of the present invention for the detection E. faecalis in immunoassays, to generate an immune response against E. faecalis and other Enterococcus species, and as vaccines against E. faecalis, other Enterococcus species and other bacteria genuses.
Isolated nucleic acid molecules of the present invention, particularly DNA molecules, are useful as probes for gene mapping and for identifying E. faecalis in a biological samples, for instance, by Southern and Northern blot analysis. Polynucleotides of the present invention are also useful in detecting E. faecalis by PCR using primers for a particular E. faecalis polynucleotide. Isolated polynucleotides of the present invention are also useful in making the polypeptides of the present invention.
The present invention relates to recombinant E. faecalis nucleic acids and fragments thereof. The present invention further relates to recombinant E. faecalis polypeptides and fragments thereof. The invention also relates to methods for using these polypeptides to produce immunological responses and to confer immunological protection to disease caused by members of the genus Enterococcus, at least isolates of the E. faecalis genus. The invention further relates to nucleic acid sequences which encode antigenic E. faecalis polypeptides and to methods for detecting E faecalis nucleic acids and polypeptides in biological samples. The invention also relates to antibodies specific for the polypeptides and peptides of the present invention and methods for detecting such antibodies produced in a host animal.
Definitions
The following definitions are provided to clarify the subject matter which the inventors consider to be the present invention.
As used herein, the phrase xe2x80x9cpathogenic agentxe2x80x9d means an agent which causes a disease state or affliction in an animal. Included within this definition, for examples, are bacteria, protozoans, fungi, viruses and metazoan parasites which either produce a disease state or render an animal infected with such an organism susceptible to a disease state (e.g., a secondary infection). Further included are species and strains of the genus Enterococcus which produce disease states in animals.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9corganismxe2x80x9d means any living biological system, including viruses, regardless of whether it is a pathogenic agent.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cEnterococcusxe2x80x9d means any species or strain of bacteria which is members of the genus Enterococcus. Such species and strains are known to those of skill in the art, and include those that are pathogenic and those that are not.
As used herein, the phrase xe2x80x9cone or more E. faecalis polypeptides of the present inventionxe2x80x9d means polypeptides comprising the amino acid sequence of one or more of the E. faecalis polypeptides described in Table 1 (even SEQ ID NOs). These polypeptides may be expressed as fusion proteins wherein the E. faecalis polypeptides of the present invention are linked to additional amino acid sequences which may be of Enterococcal or non-Enterococcal origin. This phrase further includes polypeptide comprising fragments of the E. faecalis polypeptides of the present invention. Additional definitions are provided throughout the specification.
Explanation of Table 1
Table 1, below, provides information describing genes which encode polypeptides of E. faecalis. The table lists the gene identifier which consists of the letters EF, which denote E. faecalis, followed immediately by a three digit numeric code, which arbitrarily number the E. faecalis genes of the present invention. A number from 1 through 4 follows the three digit number. A number 1 represents the full length open reading frame of the gene specified by the preceeding three digit number. A number 2 represents the full length polypeptide encoded by the gene specified the preceeding three digit number. A number 3 represents a polynucleotide fragment, of the gene represented by the preceeding three digit number, used to produce an antigenic polypeptide. A number 4 represents an antigenic polypeptide fragment of the gene represented by the preceeding three digit number, used to stimulate an immune response or as a vaccine. The nucleotide and amino acid sequences of each gene and fragment are also shown in the Sequence Listing under the SEQ ID NO listed in Table 1.
Explanation of Table 2
Table 2 lists accession numbers for the closest matching sequences between the polypeptides of the present invention and those available through GenBank and Derwent databases. These reference numbers are the database entry numbers commonly used by those of skill in the art, who will be familar with their denominations. The descriptions of the nomenclature for GenBank are available from the National Center for Biotechnology Information. Column 1 lists the gene or ORF of the present invention. Column 2 lists the accession number of a xe2x80x9cmatchxe2x80x9d gene sequence in GenBank or Derwent databases. Column 3 lists the description of the xe2x80x9cmatchxe2x80x9d gene sequence. Columns 4 and 5 are the high score and smallest sum probability, respectively, calculated by BLAST. Polypeptides of the present invention that do not share significant identity/similarity with any polypeptide sequences of GenBank and Derwent are not represented in Table 2. Polypeptides of the present invention that share significant identity/similarity with more than one of the polypeptides of GenBank and Derwent are represented more than once.
Explanation of Table 3.
The E. faecalis polypeptides of the present invention may include one or more conservative amino acid substitutions from natural mutations or human manipulation as indicated in Table 3. Changes are preferably of a minor nature, such as conservative amino acid substitutions that do not significantly affect the folding or activity of the protein. Residues from the following groups, as indicated in Table 3, may be substituted for one another: Aromatic, Hydrophobic, Polar, Basic, Acidic, and Small.
Explanation of Table 4
Table 4 lists residues comprising antigenic epitopes of antigenic epitope-bearing fragments present in each of the full length E. faecalis polypeptides described in Table 1 as predicted by the inventors using the algorithm of Jameson and Wolf, (1988) Comp. Appl. Biosci. 4:181-186. The Jameson-Wolf antigenic analysis was performed using the computer program PROTEAN (Version 3.11 for the Power Macintosh, DNASTAR, Inc., 1228 South Park Street Madison, Wis.). E. faecalis polypeptide shown in Table 1 may one or more antigenic epitopes comprising residues described in Table 4. It will be appreciated that depending on the analytical criteria used to predict antigenic determinants, the exact address of the determinant may vary slightly. The residues and locations shown described in Table 4 correspond to the amino acid sequences for each full length gene sequence shown in Table 1 and in the Sequence Listing. Polypeptides of the present invention that do not have antigenic epitopes recognized by the Jameson-Wolf algorithm are not represented in Table 2.
Selection of Nucleic Acid Sequences Encoding Antigenic E. faecalis Polypeptides
Sequenced E. faecalis genomic DNA was obtained from the E. faecalis strain V586. The E. faecalis strain V586 was deposited May 2, 1997 at the ATCC, 10801 University Blvd. Manassas, Va. 20110-2209, and given accession number 55969.
Some ORFs contained in the subset of fragments of the E. faecalis genome disclosed herein were derived through the use of a number of screening criteria detailed below. The ORFs are bounded at the amino terminus by a methionine or valine residue and usually at the carboxy terminus by a stop codon.
Most of the selected sequences consist of complete ORFs. The polypeptides that do not comprise a complete ORF can be determined by determining whether the corresponding polynucleotide sequence comprises a stop codon after the codon for the last amino acid residue in the polypeptide sequence. It is not always preferred to express a complete ORF in a heterologous system. It may be challenging to express and purify a highly hydrophobic protein by common laboratory methods. Some of the polypeptide vaccine candidates described herein have been modified slightly to simplify the production of recombinant protein. For example, nucleotide sequences which encode highly hydrophobic domains, such as those found at the amino terminal signal sequence, have been excluded from some constructs used for expression of the polypeptides. Furthermore, any highly hydrophobic amino acid sequences occurring at the carboxy terminus have also been excluded from the recombinant expression constructs. Thus, in one embodiment, a polypeptide which represents a truncated or modified ORF may be used as an antigen.
While numerous methods are known in the art for selecting potentially immunogenic polypeptides, many of the ORFs disclosed herein were selected on the basis of screening Enterococcus faecalis ORFs for several aspects of potential immunogenicity. One set of selection criteria are as follows:
1. Type I signal sequence: An amino terminal type I signal sequence generally directs a nascent protein across the plasma and outer membranes to the exterior of the bacterial cell. Experimental evidence obtained from studies with Escherichia coli suggests that the typical type I signal sequence consists of the following biochemical and physical attributes (Izard, J. W. and Kendall, D. A. Mol. Microbiol. 13:765-773 (1994)). The length of the type I signal sequence is approximately 15 to 25 primarily hydrophobic amino acid residues with a net positive charge in the extreme amino terminus. In addition, the central region of the signal sequence adopts an alpha-helical conformation in a hydrophobic environment. Finally, the region surrounding the actual site of cleavage is ideally six residues long, with small side-chain amino acids in the xe2x88x921 and xe2x88x923 positions.
2. Type IV signal sequence: The type IV signal sequence is an example of the several types of functional signal sequences which exist in addition to the type I signal sequence detailed above. Although functionally related, the type IV signal sequence possesses a unique set of biochemical and physical attributes (Strom, M. S. and Lory, S., J. Bacteriol. 174:7345-7351 (1992)). These are typically six to eight amino acids with a net basic charge followed by an additional sixteen to thirty primarily hydrophobic residues. The cleavage site of a type IV signal sequence is typically after the initial six to eight amino acids at the extreme amino terminus. In addition, type IV signal sequences generally contain a phenylalanine residue at the +1 site relative to the cleavage site.
3. Lipoprotein: Studies of the cleavage sites of twenty-six bacterial lipoprotein precursors has allowed the definition of a consensus amino acid sequence for lipoprotein cleavage. Nearly three-fourths of the bacterial lipoprotein precursors examined contained the sequence Lxe2x80x94(A,S)xe2x80x94(G,A)xe2x80x94C at positions xe2x88x923 to +1, relative to the point of cleavage (Hayashi, S. and Wu, H. C., J. Bioenerg. Biomembr. 22:451-471 (1990)).
4. LPXTG motif: It has been experimentally determined that most anchored proteins found on the surface of gram-positive bacteria possess a highly conserved carboxy terminal sequence. More than fifty such proteins from organisms such as S. pyogenes, S. mutans, E. faecalis, S. pneumoniae, and others, have been identified based on their extracellular location and carboxy terminal amino acid sequence (Fischetti, V. A., ASM News 62:405-410 (1996)). The conserved region consists of six charged amino acids at the extreme carboxy terminus coupled to 15-20 hydrophobic amino acids presumed to function as a transmembrane domain. Immediately adjacent to the transmembrane domain is a six amino acid sequence conserved in nearly all proteins examined. The amino acid sequence of this region is L-P-X-T-G-X, where X is any amino acid (SEQ ID NO:497).
An algorithm for selecting antigenic and immunogenic Enterococcus faecalis polypeptides including the foregoing criteria was developed. The algorithm is similar to that described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/781,986, filed Jan. 3, 1997, which is fully incorporated by reference herein. Use of the algorithm by the inventors to select immunologically useful Enterococcus faecalis polypeptides resulted in the selection of a number of the disclosed ORFs. Polypeptides comprising the polypeptides identified in this group may be produced by techniques standard in the art and as further described herein.
Nucleic Acid Molecules
Sequenced E. faecalis genomic DNA was obtained from the E. faecalis strainV586. As discussed elsewhere hererin, polynucleotides of the present invention readily may be obtained by routine application of well known and standard procedures for cloning and sequencing DNA. Detailed methods for obtaining libraries and for sequencing are provided below, for instance. A wide variety of Enterococcus faecalis strains that can be used to prepare E. faecalis genomic DNA for cloning and for obtaining polynucleotides and polypeptides of the present invention. A wide variety of Enterococcus faecalis strains are available to the public from recognized depository institutions, such as the American Type Culture Collection (ATCC). It is recognized that minor variation is the nucleic acid and amino acid sequence may be expected from E. faecalis strain to strain. The present invention provides for genes, including both polynucleotides and polypeptides, of the of the present invention from all the Enterococcus faecalis strains.
Unless otherwise indicated, all nucleotide sequences determined by sequencing a DNA molecule herein were determined using an automated DNA sequencer (such as the Model 373 from Applied Biosystems, Inc., Foster City, Calif.), and all amino acid sequences of polypeptides encoded by DNA molecules determined herein were predicted by translation of a DNA sequence determined as above. Therefore, as is known in the art for any DNA sequence determined by this automated approach, any nucleotide sequence determined herein may contain some errors. Nucleotide sequences determined by automation are typically at least about 90% identical, more typically at least about 95% to at least about 99.9% identical to the actual nucleotide sequence of the sequenced DNA molecule. The actual sequence can be more precisely determined by other approaches including manual DNA sequencing methods well known in the art. As is also known in the art, a single insertion or deletion in a determined nucleotide sequence compared to the actual sequence will cause a frame shift in translation of the nucleotide sequence such that the predicted amino acid sequence encoded by a determined nucleotide sequence will be completely different from the amino acid sequence actually encoded by the sequenced DNA molecule, beginning at the point of such an insertion or deletion. In case of conflict between Table 1 and either the nucleic acid sequence of the clones listed in Table 1 or the amino acid sequence of the protein expressed by the clones listed in Table 1, the clones listed in Table 1 are controlling. By xe2x80x9cnucleotide sequencexe2x80x9d of a nucleic acid molecule or polynucleotide is intended to mean either a DNA or RNA sequence. Using the information provided herein, such as the nucleotide sequence in Table 1, a nucleic acid molecule of the present invention encoding a E. faecalis polypeptide may be obtained using standard cloning and screening procedures, such as those for cloning DNAs using genomic DNA as starting material. See, e.g., Sambrook et al. MOLECULAR CLONING: A LABORATORY MANUAL (Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y. 2nd ed. 1989); Ausubel et al., CURRENT PROTOCALS IN MOLECULAR BIOLOGY (John Wiley and Sons, N.Y. 1989). Illustrative of the invention, the nucleic acid molecule described in Table 1 was discovered in a DNA library derived from a E. faecalis genomic DNA.
Nucleic acid molecules of the present invention may be in the form of RNA, such as mRNA, or in the form of DNA, including, for instance, DNA and genomic DNA obtained by cloning or produced synthetically. The DNA may be double-stranded or single-stranded. Single-stranded DNA or RNA may be the coding strand, also known as the sense strand, or it may be the non-coding strand, also referred to as the anti-sense strand.
By xe2x80x9cisolatedxe2x80x9d nucleic acid molecule(s) is intended a nucleic acid molecule, DNA or RNA, which has been removed from its native environment. This includes segments of DNA comprising the E. faecalis polynucleotides of the present invention isolated from the native chromosome. These fragments include both isolated fragments consisting only of E. faecalis DNA and fragments comprising heterologous sequences such as vector sequences or other foreign DNA. For example, recombinant DNA molecules contained in a vector are considered isolated for the purposes of the present invention. Further examples of isolated DNA molecules include recombinant DNA molecules maintained in heterologous host cells or purified partially or substantially) DNA molecules in solution. Isolated RNA molecules include in vivo or in vitro RNA transcripts of the DNA molecules of the present invention. Isolated nucleic acid molecules according to the present invention further include such molecules produced synthetically.
In addition, isolated nucleic acid molecules of the invention include DNA molecules which comprise a sequence substantially different from those described above but which, due to the degeneracy of the genetic code, still encode a E. faecalis polypeptides and peptides of the present invention (e.g. polypeptides of Table 1). That is, all possible DNA sequences that encode the E. faecalis polypeptides of the present invention. This includes the genetic code and species-specific codon preferences known in the art. Thus, it would be routine for one skilled in the art to generate the degenerate variants described above, for instance, to optimize codon expression for a particular host (e.g., change codons in the bacteria mRNA to those preferred by a mammalian or other bacterial host such as E. coli).
The invention further provides isolated nucleic acid molecules having the nucleotide sequence shown in Table 1 or a nucleic acid molecule having a sequence complementary to one of the above sequences. Such isolated molecules, particularly DNA molecules, are useful as probes for gene mapping and for identifying E. faecalis in a biological sample, for instance, by PCR, Southern blot, Northern blot, or other form of hybridization analysis.
The present invention is further directed to nucleic acid molecules encoding portions or fragments of the nucleotide sequences described herein. Fragments include portions of the nucleotide sequences of Table 1, or the E. faecalis nucleotide sequences contained in the plasimd clones listed in Table 1, at least 10 contiguous nucleotides in length selected from any two integers, one of which representing a 5xe2x80x2 nucleotide position and a second of which representing a 3xe2x80x2 nucleotide position, where the first nucleotide for each nucleotide sequence in Table 1 is position 1. That is, every combination of a 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 nucleotide position that a fragment at least 10 contiguous nucleotides in length could occupy is included in the invention. At least means a fragment may be 10 contiguous nucleotide bases in length or any integer between 10 and the length of an entire nucleotide sequence of Table 1 minus 1. Therefore, included in the invention are contiguous fragments specified by any 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 nucleotide base positions of a nucleotide sequences of Table 1 wherein the contiguous fragment is any integer between 10 and the length of an entire nucleotide sequence minus 1.
Further, the invention includes polynucleotides comprising fragments specified by size, in nucleotides, rather than by nucleotide positions. The invention includes any fragment size, in contiguous nucleotides, selected from integers between 10 and the length of an entire nucleotide sequence minus 1. Preferred sizes of contiguous nucleotide fragments include 20 nucleotides, 30 nucleotides, 40 nucleotides, 50 nucleotides. Other preferred sizes of contiguous nucleotide fragments, which may be useful as diagnostic probes and primers, include fragments 50-300 nucleotides in length which include, as discussed above, fragment sizes representing each integer between 50-300. Larger fragments are also useful according to the present invention corresponding to most, if not all, of the nucleotide sequences shown in Table 1 or of the E. faecalis nucleotide sequences of the plasimd clones listed in Table. 1. The preferred sizes are, of course, meant to exemplify not limit the present invention as all size fragments, representing any integer between 10 and the length of an entire nucleotide sequence minus 1, are included in the invention. Additional preferred nucleic acid fragments of the present invention include nucleic acid molecules encoding epitope-bearing portions of E. faecalis polypeptides identified in Table 4.
The present invention also provides for the exclusion of any fragment, specified by 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 base positions or by size in nucleotide bases as described above for any nucleotide sequence of Table 1 or the plasimd clones listed in Table 1. Any number of fragments of nucleotide sequences in Table 1 or the plasmid clones listed in Table 1, specified by 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 base positions or by size in nucleotides, as described above, may be excluded from the present invention.
In another aspect, the invention provides an isolated nucleic acid molecule comprising a polynucleotide which hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions to a portion of a polynucleotide in a nucleic acid molecules of the invention described above, for instance, nucleotide sequences of Table 1 or the E. faecalis sequences of the plasimd clones listed in Table 1. By xe2x80x9cstringent hybridization conditionsxe2x80x9d is intended overnight incubation at 42xc2x0 C. in a solution comprising: 50% formamide, 5xc3x97SSC phosphate (pH 7.6), 5xc3x97Denhardt""s solution, 10% dextran sulfate, and 20 xcexcg/ml denatured, sheared salmon sperm DNA, followed by washing the filters in 0.1xc3x97SSC at about 65xc2x0 C.
By a polynucleotide which hybridizes to a xe2x80x9cportionxe2x80x9d of a polynucleotide is intended a polynucleotide (either DNA or RNA) hybridizing to at least about 15 nucleotides bases, and more preferably at least about 20 nucleotides bases, still more preferably at least about 30 nucleotides bases, and even more preferably about 30-70 (e.g., 50) nucleotides bases of the reference polynucleotide. These are useful as diagnostic probes and primers as discussed above. By a portion of a polynucleotide of xe2x80x9cat least 20 nucleotides bases in length,xe2x80x9d for example, is intended 20 or more contiguous nucleotides bases nucleotides from the nucleotide sequence of the reference polynucleotide (e.g., the nucleotide sequence as shown in Table 1). Portions of a polynucleotide which hybridizes to a nucleotide sequence in Table 1, which can be used as probes and primers, may also be precisely specified by 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 base positions or by size in nucleotide bases as described above or precisely excluded in the same manner.
The nucleic acid molecules of the present invention include those encoding the full length E. faecalis polypeptides of Table 1 and portions of the E. faecalis polypeptides of Table 1. Also included in the present invention are nucleic acids encoding the above full length sequences and further comprise additional sequences, such as those encoding an added secretory leader sequence, such as a pre-, or pro- or prepro-protein sequence. Further included in the present invention are nucleic acids encoding the above full length sequences and portions thereof and further comprise additional heterologous amino acid sequences encoded by nucleic acid sequences from a different source.
Also included in the present invention are nucleic acids encoding the above protein sequences together with additional, non-coding sequences, including for example, but not limited to non-coding 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 sequences. These sequences include transcribed, non-translated sequences that may play a role in transcription, and mRNA processing, for example, ribosome binding and stability of mRNA. Also included in the present invention are additional coding sequences which provide additional functionalities.
Thus, a nucleotide sequence encoding a polypeptide may be fused to a marker sequence, such as a sequence encoding a peptide which facilitates purification of the fused polypeptide. In certain preferred embodiments of this aspect of the invention, the marker amino acid sequence is a hexa-histidine peptide, such as the tag provided in a pQE vector (QIAGEN, Inc., 9259 Eton Avenue, Chatsworth, Calif., 91311), among others, many of which are commercially available. For instance, hexa-histidine provides for convenient purification of the fusion protein. See Gentz et al. (1989) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 86:821-24. The xe2x80x9cHAxe2x80x9d tag is another peptide useful for purification which corresponds to an epitope derived from the influenza hemagglutinin protein. See Wilson et al. (1984) Cell 37:767. As discussed below, other such fusion proteins include the E. faecalis polypeptides of the present invention fused to Fc at the N- or C-terminus.
Variant and Mutant Polynucleotides
The present invention further relates to variants of the nucleic acid molecules which encode portions, analogs or derivatives of a E. faecalis polypeptides of Table 1 and variant polypeptides thereof including portions, analogs, and derivatives of the E. faecalis polypeptides. Variants may occur naturally, such as a natural allelic variant. By an xe2x80x9callelic variantxe2x80x9d is intended one of several alternate forms of a gene occupying a given locus on a chromosome of an organism. See, e.g., B. Lewin, Genes IV (1990). Non-naturally occurring variants may be produced using art-known mutagenesis techniques.
Such nucleic acid variants include those produced by nucleotide substitutions, deletions, or additions. The substitutions, deletions, or additions may involve one or more nucleotides. The variants may be altered in coding regions, non-coding regions, or both. Alterations in the coding regions may produce conservative or non-conservative amino acid substitutions, deletions or additions. Especially preferred among these are silent substitutions, additions and deletions, which do not alter the properties and activities of a E. faecalis protein of the present invention or portions thereof. Also especially preferred in this regard are conservative substitutions.
Such polypeptide variants include those produced by amino acid substitutions, deletions or additions. The substitutions, deletions, or additions may involve one or more residues. Alterations may produce conservative or non-conservative amino acid substitutions, deletions, or additions. Especially preferred among these are silent substitutions, additions and deletions, which do not alter the properties and activities of a E. faecalis protein of the present invention or portions thereof. Also especially preferred in this regard are conservative substitutions.
The present invention also relates to recombinant vectors, which include the isolated nucleic acid molecules of the present invention, and to host cells containing the recombinant vectors, as well as to methods of making such vectors and host cells and for using them for production of E. faecalis polypeptides or peptides by recombinant techniques.
The present application is directed to nucleic acid molecules at least 90%, 95%, 96%, 97%, 98% or 99% identical to a nucleic acid sequence shown in Table 1. The above nucleic acid sequences are included irrespective of whether they encode a polypeptide having E. faecalis activity. This is because even where a particular nucleic acid molecule does not encode a polypeptide having E. faecalis activity, one of skill in the art would still know how to use the nucleic acid molecule, for instance, as a hybridization probe. Uses of the nucleic acid molecules of the present invention that do not encode a polypeptide having E. faecalis activity include, inter alia, isolating an E. faecalis gene or allelic variants thereof from a DNA library, and detecting E. faecalis mRNA expression samples, environmental samples, suspected of containing E. faecalis by Northern Blot analysis.
Preferred, are nucleic acid molecules having sequences at least 90%, 95%, 96%, 97%, 98% or 99% identical to the nucleic acid sequence shown in Table 1, which do, in fact, encode a polypeptide having E. faecalis protein activity By xe2x80x9ca polypeptide having E. faecalis activityxe2x80x9d is intended polypeptides exhibiting activity similar, but not necessarily identical, to an activity of the E. faecalis protein of the invention, as measured in a particular biological assay suitable for measuring activity of the specified protein.
Due to the degeneracy of the genetic code, one of ordinary skill in the art will immediately recognize that a large number of the nucleic acid molecules having a sequence at least 90%, 95%, 96%, 97%, 98%, or 99% identical to the nucleic acid sequences shown in Table 1 will encode a polypeptide having E. faecalis protein activity. In fact, since degenerate variants of these nucleotide sequences all encode the same polypeptide, this will be clear to the skilled artisan even without performing the above described comparison assay. It will be further recognized in the art that, for such nucleic acid molecules that are not degenerate variants, a reasonable number will also encode a polypeptide having E. faecalis protein activity. This is because the skilled artisan is fully aware of amino acid substitutions that are either less likely or not likely to significantly effect protein function (e.g., replacing one aliphatic amino acid with a second aliphatic amino acid), as further described below.
The biological activity or function of the polypeptides of the present invention are expected to be similar or identical to polypeptides from other bacteria that share a high degree of structural identity/similarity. Tables 2 lists accession numbers and descriptions for the closest matching sequences of polypeptides available through Genbank and Derwent databases. It is therefore expected that the biological activity or function of the polypeptides of the present invention will be similar or identical to those polypeptides from other bacterial genuses, species, or strains listed in Table 2.
By a polynucleotide having a nucleotide sequence at least, for example, 95% xe2x80x9cidenticalxe2x80x9d to a reference nucleotide sequence of the present invention, it is intended that the nucleotide sequence of the polynucleotide is identical to the reference sequence except that the polynucleotide sequence may include up to five point mutations per each 100 nucleotides of the reference nucleotide sequence encoding the E. faecalis polypeptide. In other words, to obtain a polynucleotide having a nucleotide sequence at least 95% identical to a reference nucleotide sequence, up to 5% of the nucleotides in the reference sequence may be deleted, inserted, or substituted with another nucleotide. The query sequence may be an entire sequence shown in Table 1, the ORF (open reading frame), or any fragment specified as described herein.
As a practical matter, whether any particular nucleic acid molecule or polypeptide is at least 90%, 95%, 96%, 97%, 98% or 99% identical to a nucleotide sequence of the presence invention can be determined conventionally using known computer programs. A preferred method for determining the best overall match between a query sequence (a sequence of the present invention) and a subject sequence, also referred to as a global sequence alignment, can be determined using the FASTDB computer program based on the algorithm of Brutlag et al. See Brutlag et al. (1990) Comp. App. Biosci. 6:237-245. In a sequence alignment the query and subject sequences are both DNA sequences. An RNA sequence can be compared by first converting U""s to T""s. The result of said global sequence alignment is in percent identity. Preferred parameters used in a FASTDB alignment of DNA sequences to calculate percent identity are: Matrix=Unitary, k-tuple=4, Mismatch Penalty=1, Joining Penalty=30, Randomization Group Length=0, Cutoff Score=1, Gap Penalty=5, Gap Size Penalty 0.05, Window Size=500 or the lenght of the subject nucleotide sequence, whichever is shorter.
If the subject sequence is shorter than the query sequence because of 5xe2x80x2 or 3xe2x80x2 deletions, not because of internal deletions, a manual correction must be made to the results. This is because the FASTDB program does not account for 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 truncations of the subject sequence when calculating percent identity. For subject sequences truncated at the 5xe2x80x2 or 3xe2x80x2 ends, relative to the query sequence, the percent identity is corrected by calculating the number of bases of the query sequence that are 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 of the subject sequence, which are not matched/aligned, as a percent of the total bases of the query sequence. Whether a nucleotide is matched/aligned is determined by results of the FASTDB sequence alignment. This percentage is then subtracted from the percent identity, calculated by the above FASTDB program using the specified parameters, to arrive at a final percent identity score. This corrected score is what is used for the purposes of the present invention. Only nucleotides outside the 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 nucleotides of the subject sequence, as displayed by the FASTDB alignment, which are not matched/aligned with the query sequence, are calculated for the purposes of manually adjusting the percent identity score.
For example, a 90 nucleotide subject sequence is aligned to a 100 nucleotide query sequence to determine percent identity. The deletions occur at the 5xe2x80x2 end of the subject sequence and therefore, the FASTDB alignment does not show a matched/alignment of the first 10 nucleotides at 5xe2x80x2 end. The 10 unpaired nucleotides represent 10% of the sequence (number of nucleotides at the 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 ends not matched/total number of nucleotides in the query sequence) so 10% is subtracted from the percent identity score calculated by the FASTDB program. If the remaining 90 nucleotides were perfectly matched the final percent identity would be 90%. In another example, a 90 nucleotide subject sequence is compared with a 100 nucleotide query sequence. This time the deletions are internal deletions so that there are no nucleotides on the 5xe2x80x2 or 3xe2x80x2 of the subject sequence which are not matched/aligned with the query. In this case the percent identity calculated by FASTDB is not manually corrected. Once again, only nucleotides 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 of the subject sequence which are not matched/aligned with the query sequence are manually corrected for. No other manual corrections are to made for the purposes of the present invention.
Vectors and Host Cell
The present invention also relates to vectors which include the isolated DNA molecules of the present invention, host cells comprising the recombinant vectors, and the production of E. faecalis polypeptides and peptides of the present invention expressed by the host cells.
Recombinant constructs may be introduced into host cells using well known techniques such as infection, transduction, transfection, transvection, electroporation and transformation. The vector may be, for example, a phage, plasmid, viral or retroviral vector. Retroviral vectors may be replication competent or replication defective. In the latter case, viral propagation generally will occur only in complementing host cells.
The polynucleotides may be joined to a vector containing a selectable marker for propagation in a host. Generally, a plasmid vector is introduced in a precipitate, such as a calcium phosphate precipitate, or in a complex with a charged lipid. If the vector is a virus, it may be packaged in vitro using an appropriate packaging cell line and then transduced into host cells.
Preferred are vectors comprising cis-acting control regions to the polynucleotide of interest. Appropriate trans-acting factors may be supplied by the host, supplied by a complementing vector or supplied by the vector itself upon introduction into the host.
In certain preferred embodiments in this regard, the vectors provide for specific expression, which may be inducible and/or cell type-specific. Particularly preferred among such vectors are those inducible by environmental factors that are easy to manipulate, such as temperature and nutrient additives.
Expression vectors useful in the present invention include chromosomal-, episomal- and virus-derived vectors, e g, vectors derived from bacterial plasmids, bacteriophage, yeast episomes, yeast chromosomal elements, viruses such as baculoviruses, papova viruses, vaccinia viruses, adenoviruses, fowl pox viruses, pseudorabies viruses and retroviruses, and vectors derived from combinations thereof, such as cosmids and phagemids.
The DNA insert should be operatively linked to an appropriate promoter, such as the phage lambda PL promoter, the E. coli lac, trp and tac promoters, the SV40 early and late promoters and promoters of retroviral LTRs, to name a few. Other suitable promoters will be known to the skilled artisan. The expression constructs will further contain sites for transcription initiation, termination and, in the transcribed region, a ribosome binding site for translation. The coding portion of the mature transcripts expressed by the constructs will preferably include a translation initiating site at the beginning and a termination codon (UAA, UGA or UAG) appropriately positioned at the end of the polypeptide to be translated.
As indicated, the expression vectors will preferably include at least one selectable marker. Such markers include dihydrofolate reductase or neomycin resistance for eukaryotic cell culture and tetracycline, kanamycin, or ampicillin resistance genes for culturing in E. coli and other bacteria. Representative examples of appropriate hosts include, but are not limited to, bacterial cells, such as E. coli, Streptomyces and Salmonella typhimurium cells; fungal cells, such as yeast cells; insect cells such as Drosophila S2 and Spodoptera Sf9 cells; animal cells such as CHO, COS and Bowes melanoma cells; and plant cells. Appropriate culture mediums and conditions for the above-described host cells are known in the art.
Among vectors preferred for use in bacteria include pQE70, pQE60 and pQE9, pQE10 available from Qiagen; pBS vectors, Phagescript vectors, Bluescript vectors, pNH8A, pNH16a, pNH18A, pNH46A available from Stratagene; pET series of vectors available from Novagen; and ptrc99a, pKK223-3, pKK233-3, pDR540, pRIT5 available from Pharmacia. Among preferred eukaryotic vectors are pWLNEO, pSV2CAT, pOG44, pXT1 and pSG available from Stratagene; and pSVK3, pBPV, PMSG and pSVL available from Pharmacia. Other suitable vectors will be readily apparent to the skilled artisan.
Among known bacterial promoters suitable for use in the present invention include the E. coli lacI and lacZ promoters, the T3, T5 and T7 promoters, the gpt promoter, the lambda PR and PL promoters and the trp promoter. Suitable eukaryotic promoters include the CMV immediate early promoter, the HSV thymidine kinase promoter, the early and late SV40 promoters, the promoters of retroviral LTRs, such as those of the Rous sarcoma virus (RSV), and metallothionein promoters, such as the mouse metallothionein-I promoter.
Introduction of the construct into the host cell can be effected by calcium phosphate transfection, DEAE-dextran mediated transfection, cationic lipid-mediated transfection, electroporation, transduction, infection or other methods. Such methods are described in many standard laboratory manuals (for example, Davis, et al., Basic Methods In Molecular Biology (1986)).
Transcription of DNA encoding the polypeptides of the present invention by higher eukaryotes may be increased by inserting an enhancer sequence into the vector. Enhancers are cis-acting elements of DNA, usually about from 10 to 300 nucleotides that act to increase transcriptional activity of a promoter in a given host cell-type. Examples of enhancers include the SV40 enhancer, which is located on the late side of the replication origin at nucleotides 100 to 270, the cytomegalovirus early promoter enhancer, the polyoma enhancer on the late side of the replication origin, and adenovirus enhancers.
For secretion of the translated polypeptide into the lumen of the endoplasmic reticulum, into the periplasmic space or into the extracellular environment, appropriate secretion signals may be incorporated into the expressed polypeptide, for example, the amino acid sequence KDEL. The signals may be endogenous to the polypeptide or they may be heterologous signals.
The polypeptide may be expressed in a modified form, such as a fusion protein, and may include not only secretion signals, but also additional heterologous functional regions. For instance, a region of additional amino acids, particularly charged amino acids, may be added to the N-terminus of the polypeptide to improve stability and persistence in the host cell, during purification, or during subsequent handling and storage. Also, peptide moieties may be added to the polypeptide to facilitate purification. Such regions may be removed prior to final preparation of the polypeptide. The addition of peptide moieties to polypeptides to engender secretion or excretion, to improve stability and to facilitate purification, among others, are familiar and routine techniques in the art. A preferred fusion protein comprises a heterologous region from immunoglobulin that is useful to solubilize proteins. For example, EP-A-O 464 533 (Canadian counterpart 2045869) discloses fusion proteins comprising various portions of constant region of immunoglobulin molecules together with another human protein or part thereof. In many cases, the Fc part in a fusion protein is thoroughly advantageous for use in therapy and diagnosis and thus results, for example, in improved pharmacokinetic properties (EP-A 0232 262). On the other hand, for some uses it would be desirable to be able to delete the Fc part after the fusion protein has been expressed, detected and purified in the advantageous manner described. This is the case when Fc portion proves to be a hindrance to use in therapy and diagnosis, for example when the fusion protein is to be used as antigen for immunizations. In drug discovery, for example, human proteins, such as, hIL5-receptor has been fused with Fc portions for the purpose of high-throughput screening assays to identify antagonists of hIL-5. See Bennett, D. et al. (1995) J. Molec. Recogn. 8:52-58 and Johanson, K. et al. (1995) J. Biol. Chem. 270 (16):9459-9471.
The E. faecalis polypeptides can be recovered and purified from recombinant cell cultures by well-known methods including ammonium sulfate or ethanol precipitation, acid extraction, anion or cation exchange chromatography, phosphocellulose chromatography, hydrophobic interaction chromatography, affinity chromatography, hydroxylapatite chromatography, lectin chromatography and high performance liquid chromatography (xe2x80x9cHPLCxe2x80x9d) is employed for purification. Polypeptides of the present invention include naturally purified products, products of chemical synthetic procedures, and products produced by recombinant techniques from a prokaryotic or eukaryotic host, including, for example, bacterial, yeast, higher plant, insect and mammalian cells.
Polypeptides and Fragments
The invention further provides an isolated E. faecalis polypeptide having an amino acid sequence in Table 1, or a peptide or polypeptide comprising a portion of the above polypeptides.
Variant and Mutant Polypeptides
To improve or alter the characteristics of E. faecalis polypeptides of the present invention, protein engineering may be employed. Recombinant DNA technology known to those skilled in the art can be used to create novel mutant proteins or muteins including single or multiple amino acid substitutions, deletions, additions, or fusion proteins. Such modified polypeptides can show, e.g., enhanced activity or increased stability. In addition, they may be purified in higher yields and show better solubility than the corresponding natural polypeptide, at least under certain purification and storage conditions.
N-Terminal and C-Terminal Deletion Mutants
It is known in the art that one or more amino acids may be deleted from the N-terminus or C-terminus without substantial loss of biological function. For instance, Ron et al. J. Biol. Chem., 268:2984-2988 (1993), reported modified KGF proteins that had heparin binding activity even if 3, 8, or 27 N-terminal amino acid residues were missing. Accordingly, the present invention provides polypeptides having one or more residues deleted from the amino terminus of the amino acid sequence of the E. faecalis polypeptides shown in Table 1, and polynucleotides encoding such polypeptides.
Similarly, many examples of biologically functional C-terminal deletion muteins are known. For instance, Interferon gamma shows up to ten times higher activities by deleting 8-10 amino acid residues from the carboxy terminus of the protein See, e.g., Dobeli, et al. (1988) J. Biotechnology 7:199-216. Accordingly, the present invention provides polypeptides having one or more residues from the carboxy terminus of the amino acid sequence of the E. faecalis polypeptides shown in Table 1. The invention also provides polypeptides having one or more amino acids deleted from both the amino and the carboxyl termini as described below.
The present invention is further directed to polynucleotide encoding portions or fragments of the amino acid sequences described herein as well as to portions or fragments of the isolated amino acid sequences described herein. Fragments include portions of the amino acid sequences of Table 1, are at least 5 contiguous amino acid in length, are selected from any two integers, one of which representing a N-terminal position. The initiation codon of the polypeptides of the present inventions position 1. Every combination of a N-terminal and C-terminal position that a fragment at least 5 contiguous amino acid residues in length could occupy, on any given amino acid sequence of Table 1 is included in the invention. At least means a fragment may be 5 contiguous amino acid residues in length or any integer between 5 and the number of residues in a full length amino acid sequence minus 1. Therefore, included in the invention are contiguous fragments specified by any N-terminal and C-terminal positions of amino acid sequence set forth in Table 1 wherein the contiguous fragment is any integer between 5 and the number of residues in a full length sequence minus 1.
Further, the invention includes polypeptides comprising fragments specified by size, in amino acid residues, rather than by N-terminal and C-terminal positions. The invention includes any fragment size, in contiguous amino acid residues, selected from integers between 5 and the number of residues in a full length sequence minus 1. Preferred sizes of contiguous polypeptide fragments include about 5 amino acid residues, about 10 amino acid residues, about 20 amino acid residues, about 30 amino acid residues, about 40 amino acid residues, about 50 amino acid residues, about 100 amino acid residues, about 200 amino acid residues, about 300 amino acid residues, and about 400 amino acid residues. The preferred sizes are, of course, meant to exemplify, not limit, the present invention as all size fragments representing any integer between 5 and the number of residues in a full length sequence minus 1 are included in the invention. The present invention also provides for the exclusion of any fragments specified by N-terminal and C-terminal positions or by size in amino acid residues as described above. Any number of fragments specified by N-terminal and C-terminal positions or by size in amino acid residues as described above may be excluded.
The above fragments need not be active since they would be useful, for example, in immunoassays, in epitope mapping, epitope tagging, to generate antibodies to a particular portion of the protein, as vaccines, and as molecular weight markers.
Other Mutants
In addition to N- and C-terminal deletion forms of the protein discussed above, it also will be recognized by one of ordinary skill in the art that some amino acid sequences of the E. faecalis polypeptide can be varied without significant effect of the structure or function of the protein. If such differences in sequence are contemplated, it should be remembered that there will be critical areas on the protein which determine activity.
Thus, the invention further includes variations of the E. faecalis polypeptides which show substantial E. faecalis polypeptide activity or which include regions of E. faecalis protein such as the protein portions discussed below. Such mutants include deletions, insertions, inversions, repeats, and type substitutions selected according to general rules known in the art so as to have little effect on activity. For example, guidance concerning how to make phenotypically silent amino acid substitutions is provided. There are two main approaches for studying the tolerance of an amino acid sequence to change. See, Bowie, J. U. et al. (1990), Science 247:1306-1310. The first method relies on the process of evolution, in which mutations are either accepted or rejected by natural selection. The second approach uses genetic engineering to introduce amino acid changes at specific positions of a cloned gene and selections or screens to identify sequences that maintain functionality.
These studies have revealed that proteins are surprisingly tolerant of amino acid substitutions. The studies indicate which amino acid changes are likely to be permissive at a certain position of the protein. For example, most buried amino acid residues require nonpolar side chains, whereas few features of surface side chains are generally conserved. Other such phenotypically silent substitutions are described by Bowie et al. (supra) and the references cited therein. Typically seen as conservative substitutions are the replacements, one for another, among the aliphatic amino acids Ala, Val, Leu and Ile; interchange of the hydroxyl residues Ser and Thr, exchange of the acidic residues Asp and Glu, substitution between the amide residues Asn and Gln, exchange of the basic residues Lys and Arg and replacements among the aromatic residues Phe, Tyr.
Thus, the fragment, derivative, analog, or homolog of the polypeptide of Table 1, or that encoded by the plaimds listed in Table 1, may be: (i) one in which one or more of the amino acid residues are substituted with a conserved or non-conserved amino acid residue (preferably a conserved amino acid residue) and such substituted amino acid residue may or may not be one encoded by the genetic code: or (ii) one in which one or more of the amino acid residues includes a substituent group: or (iii) one in which the E. faecalis polypeptide is fused with another compound, such as a compound to increase the half-life of the polypeptide (for example, polyethylene glycol): or (iv) one in which the additional amino acids are fused to the above form of the polypeptide, such as an IgG Fc fusion region peptide or leader or secretory sequence or a sequence which is employed for purification of the above form of the polypeptide or a proprotein sequence. Such fragments, derivatives and analogs are deemed to be within the scope of those skilled in the art from the teachings herein.
Thus, the E. faecalis polypeptides of the present invention may include one or more amino acid substitutions, deletions, or additions, either from natural mutations or human manipulation. As indicated, changes are preferably of a minor nature, such as conservative amino acid substitutions that do not significantly affect the folding or activity of the protein (see Table 3).
Amino acids in the E. faecalis proteins of the present invention that are essential for function can be identified by methods known in the art, such as site-directed mutagenesis or alanine-scanning mutagenesis. See, e.g., Cunningham et al. (1989) Science 244:1081-1085. The latter procedure introduces single alanine mutations at every residue in the molecule. The resulting mutant molecules are then tested for biological activity using assays appropriate for measuring the function of the particular protein.
Of special interest are substitutions of charged amino acids with other charged or neutral amino acids which may produce proteins with highly desirable improved characteristics, such as less aggregation. Aggregation may not only reduce activity but also be problematic when preparing pharmaceutical formulations, because aggregates can be immunogenic. See, e.g., Pinckard et al., (1967) Clin. Exp. Immunol. 2:331-340; Robbins, et al., (1987) Diabetes 36:838-845; Cleland, et al., (1993) Crit. Rev. Therapeutic Drug Carrier Systems 10:307-377.
The polypeptides of the present invention are preferably provided in an isolated form, and preferably are substantially purified. A recombinantly produced version of the E. faecalis polypeptide can be substantially purified by the one-step method described by Smith et al. (1988) Gene 67:31-40. Polypeptides of the invention also can be purified from natural or recombinant sources using antibodies directed against the polypeptides of the invention in methods which are well known in the art of protein purification.
The invention further provides for isolated E. faecalis polypeptides comprising an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of: (a) the amino acid sequence of a full-length E. faecalis polypeptide having the complete amino acid sequence shown in Table 1; (b) the amino acid sequence of a full-length E. faecalis polypeptide having the complete amino acid sequence shown in Table 1 excepting the N-terminal methionine; (c) the complete amino acid sequence encoded by the plaimds listed in Table 1; and (d) the complete amino acid sequence excepting the N-terminal methionine encoded by the plaimds listed in Table 1. The polypeptides of the present invention also include polypeptides having an amino acid sequence at least 80% identical, more preferably at least 90% identical, and still more preferably 95%, 96%, 97%, 98% or 99% identical to those described in (a), (b), (c), and (d) above.
Further polypeptides of the present invention include polypeptides which have at least 90% similarity, more preferably at least 95% similarity, and still more preferably at least 96%, 97%, 98% or 99% similarity to those described above.
A further embodiment of the invention relates to a polypeptide which comprises the amino acid sequence of a E. faecalis polypeptide having an amino acid sequence which contains at least one conservative amino acid substitution, but not more than 50 conservative amino acid substitutions, not more than 40 conservative amino acid substitutions, not more than 30 conservative amino acid substitutions, and not more than 20 conservative amino acid substitutions. Also provided are polypeptides which comprise the amino acid sequence of a E. faecalis polypeptide, having at least one, but not more than 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 or 1 conservative amino acid substitutions.
By a polypeptide having an amino acid sequence at least, for example, 95% xe2x80x9cidenticalxe2x80x9d to a query amino acid sequence of the present invention, it is intended that the amino acid sequence of the subject polypeptide is identical to the query sequence except that the subject polypeptide sequence may include up to five amino acid alterations per each 100 amino acids of the query amino acid sequence. In other words, to obtain a polypeptide having an amino acid sequence at least 95% identical to a query amino acid sequence, up to 5% of the amino acid residues in the subject sequence may be inserted, deleted, (indels) or substituted with another amino acid. These alterations of the reference sequence may occur at the amino or carboxy terminal positions of the reference amino acid sequence or anywhere between those terminal positions, interspersed either individually among residues in the reference sequence or in one or more contiguous groups within the reference sequence.
As a practical matter, whether any particular polypeptide is at least 90%, 95%, 96%, 97%, 98% or 99% identical to, for instance, the amino acid sequences shown in Table 1 or to the amino acid sequence encoded by the plaimds listed in Table 1 can be determined conventionally using known computer programs. A preferred method for determining the best overall match between a query sequence (a sequence of the present invention) and a subject sequence, also referred to as a global sequence alignment, can be determined using the FASTDB computer program based on the algorithm of Brutlag et al., (1990) Comp. App. Biosci. 6:237-245. In a sequence alignment the query and subject sequences are both amino acid sequences. The result of said global sequence alignment is in percent identity. Preferred parameters used in a FASTDB amino acid alignment are: Matrix=PAM 0, k-tuple=2, Mismatch Penalty=1, Joining Penalty=20, Randomization Group Length=0, Cutoff Score=1, Window Size=sequence length, Gap Penalty=5, Gap Size Penalty=0.05, Window Size=500 or the length of the subject amino acid sequence, whichever is shorter.
If the subject sequence is shorter than the query sequence due to N- or C-terminal deletions, not because of internal deletions, the results, in percent identity, must be manually corrected. This is because the FASTDB program does not account for N- and C-terminal truncations of the subject sequence when calculating global percent identity. For subject sequences truncated at the N- and C-termini, relative to the query sequence, the percent identity is corrected by calculating the number of residues of the query sequence that are N- and C-terminal of the subject sequence, which are not matched/aligned with a corresponding subject residue, as a percent of the total bases of the query sequence. Whether a residue is matched/aligned is determined by results of the FASTDB sequence alignment. This percentage is then subtracted from the percent identity, calculated by the above FASTDB program using the specified parameters, to arrive at a final percent identity score. This final percent identity score is what is used for the purposes of the present invention. Only residues to the N- and C-termini of the subject sequence, which are not matched/aligned with the query sequence, are considered for the purposes of manually adjusting the percent identity score. That is, only query amino acid residues outside the farthest N- and C-terminal residues of the subject sequence.
For example, a 90 amino acid residue subject sequence is aligned with a 100 residue query sequence to determine percent identity. The deletion occurs at the N-terminus of the subject sequence and therefore, the FASTDB alignment does not match/align with the first 10 residues at the N-terminus. The 10 unpaired residues represent 10% of the sequence (number of residues at the N- and C- termini not matched/total number of residues in the query sequence) so 10% is subtracted from the percent identity score calculated by the FASTDB program. If the remaining 90 residues were perfectly matched the final percent identity would be 90%. In another example, a 90 residue subject sequence is compared with a 100 residue query sequence. This time the deletions are internal so there are no residues at the N- or C-termini of the subject sequence which are not matched/aligned with the query. In this case the percent identity calculated by FASTDB is not manually corrected. Once again, only residue positions outside the N- and C-terminal ends of the subject sequence, as displayed in the FASTDB alignment, which are not matched/aligned with the query sequence are manually corrected. No other manual corrections are to made for the purposes of the present invention.
The above polypeptide sequences are included irrespective of whether they have their normal biological activity. This is because even where a particular polypeptide molecule does not have biological activity, one of skill in the art would still know how to use the polypeptide, for instance, as a vaccine or to generate antibodies. Other uses of the polypeptides of the present invention that do not have E. faecalis activity include, inter alia, as epitope tags, in epitope mapping, and as molecular weight markers on SDS-PAGE gels or on molecular sieve gel filtration columns using methods known to those of skill in the art.
As described below, the polypeptides of the present invention can also be used to raise polyclonal and monoclonal antibodies, which are useful in assays for detecting E. faecalis protein expression or as agonists and antagonists capable of enhancing or inhibiting E. faecalis protein function. Further, such polypeptides can be used in the yeast two-hybrid system to xe2x80x9ccapturexe2x80x9d E. faecalis protein binding proteins which are also candidate agonists and antagonists according to the present invention. See, e.g., Fields et al. (1989) Nature 340:245-246.
Epitope-Bearing Portions
In another aspect, the invention provides peptides and polypeptides comprising epitope-bearing portions of the E. faecalis polypeptides of the present invention. These epitopes are immunogenic or antigenic epitopes of the polypeptides of the present invention. An xe2x80x9cimmunogenic epitopexe2x80x9d is defined as a part of a protein that elicits an antibody response when the whole protein or polypeptide is the immunogen. These immunogenic epitopes are believed to be confined to a few loci on the molecule. On the other hand, a region of a protein molecule to which an antibody can bind is defined as an xe2x80x9cantigenic determinantxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cantigenic epitope.xe2x80x9d The number of immunogenic epitopes of a protein generally is less than the number of antigenic epitopes. See, e.g., Geysen, et al. (1983) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 81:3998-4002. Predicted antigenic epitopes are shown in Table 4, below. It is pointed out that Table 4 only lists amino acid residues comprising epitopes predicted to have the highest degree of antigenicity. The polypeptides not listed in Table 4 and portions of polypeptides not listed in Table 4 are not considered non-antigenic. This is because they may still be antigenic in vivo but merely not recognized as such by the particular algorithm used. Thus, Table 4 lists the amino acid residues comprising preferred antigenic epitopes but not a complete list. Amino acid residues comprising other anigenic epitopes may be determined by algorithms similar to the Jameson-Wolf analysis or by in vivo testing for an antigenic response using the methods described herein or those known in the art.
As to the selection of peptides or polypeptides bearing an antigenic epitope (i.e., that contain a region of a protein molecule to which an antibody can bind), it is well known in that art that relatively short synthetic peptides that mimic part of a protein sequence are routinely capable of eliciting an antiserum that reacts with the partially mimicked protein. See, e.g., Sutcliffe, et al., (1983) Science 219:660-666. Peptides capable of eliciting protein-reactive sera are frequently represented in the primary sequence of a protein, can be characterized by a set of simple chemical rules, and are confined neither to immunodominant regions of intact proteins (i.e., immunogenic epitopes) nor to the amino or carboxyl terminals. Peptides that are extremely hydrophobic and those of six or fewer residues generally are ineffective at inducing antibodies that bind to the mimicked protein; longer, peptides, especially those containing proline residues, usually are effective. See, Sutcliffe, et al., supra, p. 661. For instance, 18 of 20 peptides designed according to these guidelines, containing 8-39 residues covering 75% of the sequence of the influenza virus hemagglutinin HA1 polypeptide chain, induced antibodies that reacted with the HA1 protein or intact virus; and 12/12 peptides from the MuLV polymerase and 18/18 from the rabies glycoprotein induced antibodies that precipitated the respective proteins.
Antigenic epitope-bearing peptides and polypeptides of the invention are therefore useful to raise antibodies, including monoclonal antibodies, that bind specifically to a polypeptide of the invention. Thus, a high proportion of hybridomas obtained by fusion of spleen cells from donors immunized with an antigen epitope-bearing peptide generally secrete antibody reactive with the native protein. See Sutcliffe, et al., supra, p. 663. The antibodies raised by antigenic epitope-bearing peptides or polypeptides are useful to detect the mimicked protein, and antibodies to different peptides may be used for tracking the fate of various regions of a protein precursor which undergoes post-translational processing. The peptides and anti-peptide antibodies may be used in a variety of qualitative or quantitative assays for the mimicked protein, for instance in competition assays since it has been shown that even short peptides (e.g., about 9 amino acids) can bind and displace the larger peptides in immunoprecipitation assays. See, e.g., Wilson, et al., (1984) Cell 37:767-778. The anti-peptide antibodies of the invention also are useful for purification of the mimicked protein, for instance, by adsorption chromatography using methods known in the art.
Antigenic epitope-bearing peptides and polypeptides of the invention designed according to the above guidelines preferably contain a sequence of at least seven, more preferably at least nine and most preferably between about 10 to about 50 amino acids (i.e. any integer between 7 and 50) contained within the amino acid sequence of a polypeptide of the invention. However, peptides or polypeptides comprising a larger portion of an amino acid sequence of a polypeptide of the invention, containing about 50 to about 100 amino acids, or any length up to and including the entire amino acid sequence of a polypeptide of the invention, also are considered epitope-bearing peptides or polypeptides of the invention and also are useful for inducing antibodies that react with the mimicked protein. Preferably, the amino acid sequence of the epitope-bearing peptide is selected to provide substantial solubility in aqueous solvents (i.e., the sequence includes relatively hydrophilic residues and highly hydrophobic sequences are preferably avoided); and sequences containing proline residues are particularly preferred.
Non-limiting examples of antigenic polypeptides or peptides that can be used to generate an enterococcal-specific immune response or antibodies include portions of the amino acid sequences identified in Table 1. More specifically, Table 4 discloses a list of non-limiting residues that are involved in the antigenicity of the epitope-bearing fragments of the present invention. Therefore, the present inventions provides for isolatd and purified antigenic epitope-bearing fragements of the polypeptides of the present invention comprising a peptide sequences of Table 4. The antigenic epitope-bearing fragments comprising a peptide sequence of Table 4 preferably contain a sequence of at least seven, more preferably at least nine and most preferably between about 10 to about 50 amino acids (i.e. any integer between 7 and 50) of a polypeptide of the present invention. That is, included in the present invention are antigenic polypeptides between the integers of 7 and 50 amino acid in length comprising one or more of the sequences of Table 4. Therefore, in most cases, the polypeptides of Table 4 make up only a portion of the antigenic polypeptide. All combinations of sequences between the integers of 7 and 50 amino acid in length comprising one or more of the sequences of Table 4 are included. The antigenic epitope-bearing fragements may be specified by either the number of contiguous amino acid residues or by specific N-terminal and C-terminal positions as described above for the polypeptide fragements of the present invention, wherein the initiation codon is residue 1. Any number of the described antigenic epitope-bearing fragements of the present invention may also be excluded from the present invention in the same manner.
The epitope-bearing peptides and polypeptides of the invention may be produced by any conventional means for making peptides or polypeptides including recombinant means using nucleic acid molecules of the invention. For instance, an epitope-bearing amino acid sequence of the present invention may be fused to a larger polypeptide which acts as a carrier during recombinant production and purification, as well as during immunization to produce anti-peptide antibodies. Epitope-bearing peptides also may be synthesized using known methods of chemical synthesis. For instance, Houghten has described a simple method for synthesis of large numbers of peptides, such as 10-20 mg of 248 different 13 residue peptides representing single amino acid variants of a segment of the HA1 polypeptide which were prepared and characterized (by ELISA-type binding studies) in less than four weeks (Houghten, R. A. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 82:5131-5135 (1985)). This xe2x80x9cSimultaneous Multiple Peptide Synthesis (SMPS)xe2x80x9d process is further described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,211 to Houghten and coworkers (1986). In this procedure the individual resins for the solid-phase synthesis of various peptides are contained in separate solvent-permeable packets, enabling the optimal use of the many identical repetitive steps involved in solid-phase methods. A completely manual procedure allows 500-1000 or more syntheses to be conducted simultaneously (Houghten et al. (1985) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 82:5131-5135 at 5134.
Epitope-bearing peptides and polypeptides of the invention are used to induce antibodies according to methods well known in the art. See, e.g., Sutcliffe, et al., supra;; Wilson, et al., supra;; and Bittle, et al. (1985) J. Gen. Virol. 66:2347-2354. Generally, animals may be immunized with free peptide; however, anti-peptide antibody titer may be boosted by coupling of the peptide to a macromolecular carrier, such as keyhole limpet hemacyanin (KLH) or tetanus toxoid. For instance, peptides containing cysteine may be coupled to carrier using a linker such as m-maleimidobenzoyl-N-hydroxysuccinimide ester (MBS), while other peptides may be coupled to carrier using a more general linking agent such as glutaraldehyde. Animals such as rabbits, rats and mice are immunized with either free or carrier-coupled peptides, for instance, by intraperitoneal and/or intradermal injection of emulsions containing about 100 xcexcg peptide or carrier protein and Freund""s adjuvant. Several booster injections may be needed, for instance, at intervals of about two weeks, to provide a useful titer of anti-peptide antibody which can be detected, for example, by ELISA assay using free peptide adsorbed to a solid surface. The titer of anti-peptide antibodies in serum from an immunized animal may be increased by selection of anti-peptide antibodies, for instance, by adsorption to the peptide on a solid support and elution of the selected antibodies according to methods well known in the art.
Immunogenic epitope-bearing peptides of the invention, i.e., those parts of a protein that elicit an antibody response when the whole protein is the immunogen, are identified according to methods known in the art. For instance, Geysen, et aL, supra, discloses a procedure for rapid concurrent synthesis on solid supports of hundreds of peptides of sufficient purity to react in an ELISA. Interaction of synthesized peptides with antibodies is then easily detected without removing them from the support. In this manner a peptide bearing an immunogenic epitope of a desired protein may be identified routinely by one of ordinary skill in the art. For instance, the immunologically important epitope in the coat protein of foot-and-mouth disease virus was located by Geysen et al. supra with a resolution of seven amino acids by synthesis of an overlapping set of all 208 possible hexapeptides covering the entire 213 amino acid sequence of the protein. Then, a complete replacement set of peptides in which all 20 amino acids were substituted in turn at every position within the epitope were synthesized, and the particular amino acids conferring specificity for the reaction with antibody were determined. Thus, peptide analogs of the epitope-bearing peptides of the invention can be made routinely by this method. U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,781 to Geysen (1987) further describes this method of identifying a peptide bearing an immunogenic epitope of a desired protein.
Further still, U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,392, to Geysen (1990), describes a general method of detecting or determining the sequence of monomers (amino acids or other compounds) which is a topological equivalent of the epitope (i.e., a xe2x80x9cmimotopexe2x80x9d) which is complementary to a particular paratope (antigen binding site) of an antibody of interest. More generally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,092, also to Geysen (1989), describes a method of detecting or determining a sequence of monomers which is a topographical equivalent of a ligand which is complementary to the ligand binding site of a particular receptor of interest. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,971 to Houghten, R. A. et al. (1996) discloses linear C1-C7-alkyl peralkylated oligopeptides and sets and libraries of such peptides, as well as methods for using such oligopeptide sets and libraries for determining the sequence of a peralkylated oligopeptide that preferentially binds to an acceptor molecule of interest. Thus, non-peptide analogs of the epitope-bearing peptides of the invention also can be made routinely by these methods. The entire disclosure of each document cited in this section on xe2x80x9cPolypeptides and Fragmentsxe2x80x9d is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
As one of skill in the art will appreciate, the polypeptides of the present invention and the epitope-bearing fragments thereof described above can be combined with parts of the constant domain of immunoglobulins (IgG), resulting in chimeric polypeptides. These fusion proteins facilitate purification and show an increased half-life in vivo. This has been shown, e.g., for chimeric proteins consisting of the first two domains of the human CD4-polypeptide and various domains of the constant regions of the heavy or light chains of mammalian immunoglobulins. (EPA 0,394,827; Traunecker et al. (1988) Nature 331:84-86. Fusion proteins that have a disulfide-linked dimeric structure due to the IgG part can also be more efficient in binding and neutralizing other molecules than a monomeric E. faecalis polypeptide or fragment thereof alone. See Fountoulakis et al. (1995) J. Biochem. 270:3958-3964. Nucleic acids encoding the above epitopes of E. faecalis polypeptides can also be recombined with a gene of interest as an epitope tag to aid in detection and purification of the expressed polypeptide.
Antibodies
E. faecalis protein-specific antibodies for use in the present invention can be raised against the intact E. faecalis protein or an antigenic polypeptide fragment thereof, which may be presented together with a carrier protein, such as an albumin, to an animal system (such as rabbit or mouse) or, if it is long enough (at least about 25 amino acids), without a carrier.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cantibodyxe2x80x9d (Ab) or xe2x80x9cmonoclonal antibodyxe2x80x9d (Mab) is meant to include intact molecules, single chain whole antibodies, and antibody fragments. Antibody fragments of the present invention include Fab and F(abxe2x80x2)2 and other fragments including single-chain Fvs (scFv) and disulfide-linked Fvs (sdFv). Also included in the present invention are chimeric and humanized monoclonal antibodies and polyclonal antibodies specific for the polypeptides of the present invention. The antibodies of the present invention may be prepared by any of a variety of methods. For example, cells expressing a polypeptide of the present invention or an antigenic fragment thereof can be administered to an animal in order to induce the production of sera containing polyclonal antibodies. For example, a preparation of E. faecalis polypeptide or fragment thereof is prepared and purified to render it substantially free of natural contaminants. Such a preparation is then introduced into an animal in order to produce polyclonal antisera of greater specific activity.
In a preferred method, the antibodies of the present invention are monoclonal antibodies or binding fragments thereof. Such monoclonal antibodies can be prepared using hybridoma technology. See, e.g., Harlow et al., ANTIBODIES: A LABORATORY MANUAL, (Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, 2nd ed. 1988); Hammerling, et al., in: MONOCLONAL ANTIBODIES AND T-CELL HYBRIDOMAS 563-681 (Elsevier, N.Y., 1981). Fab and F(abxe2x80x2)2 fragments may be produced by proteolytic cleavage, using enzymes such as papain (to produce Fab fragments) or pepsin (to produce F(abxe2x80x2)2 fragments). Alternatively, E. faecalis polypeptide-binding fragments, chimeric, and humanized antibodies can be produced through the application of recombinant DNA technology or through synthetic chemistry using methods known in the art.
Alternatively, additional antibodies capable of binding to the polypeptide antigen of the present invention may be produced in a two-step procedure through the use of anti-idiotypic antibodies. Such a method makes use of the fact that antibodies are themselves antigens, and that, therefore, it is possible to obtain an antibody which binds to a second antibody. In accordance with this method, E. faecalis polypeptide-specific antibodies are used to immunize an animal, preferably a mouse. The splenocytes of such an animal are then used to produce hybridoma cells, and the hybridoma cells are screened to identify clones which produce an antibody whose ability to bind to the E. faecalis polypeptide-specific antibody can be blocked by the E. faecalis polypeptide antigen. Such antibodies comprise anti-idiotypic antibodies to the E. faecalis polypeptide-specific antibody and can be used to immunize an animal to induce formation of further E. faecalis polypeptide-specific antibodies.
Antibodies and fragements thereof of the present invention may be described by the portion of a polypeptide of the present invention recognized or specifically bound by the antibody. Antibody binding fragements of a polypeptide of the present invention may be described or specified in the same manner as for polypeptide fragements discussed above., i.e, by N-terminal and C-terminal positions or by size in contiguous amino acid residues. Any number of antibody binding fragments, of a polypeptide of the present invention, specified by N-terminal and C-terminal positions or by size in amino acid residues, as described above, may also be excluded from the present invention. Therefore, the present invention includes antibodies the specifically bind a particuarlly discribed fragement of a polypeptide of the present invention and allows for the exclusion of the same.
Antibodies and fragements thereof of the present invention may also be described or specified in terms of their cross-reactivity. Antibodies and fragements that do not bind polypeptides of any other species of Enterococcus other than E. faecalis are included in the present invention. Likewise, antibodies and fragements that bind only species of Enterococcus, i.e. antibodies and fragements that do not bind bacteria from any genus other than Enterococcus, are included in the present invention.
Diagnostic Assays
The present invention further relates to methods for assaying enterococcal infection in an animal by detecting the expression of genes encoding staphylococcal polypeptides of the present invention. The methods comprise analyzing tissue or body fluid from the animal for Enterococcus-specific antibodies, nucleic acids, or proteins. Analysis of nucleic acid specific to Enterococcus is assayed by PCR or hybridization techniques using nucleic acid sequences of the present invention as either hybridization probes or primers. See, e.g., Sambrook et al. Molecular cloning: A Laboratory Manual (Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, 2nd ed., 1989, page 54 reference); Eremeeva et al. (1994) J. Clin. Microbiol. 32:803-810 (describing differentiation among spotted fever group Rickettsiae species by analysis of restriction fragment length polymorphism of PCR-amplified DNA) and Chen et al. 1994 J. Clin. Microbiol. 32:589-595 (detecting B. burgdorferi nucleic acids via PCR).
Where diagnosis of a disease state related to infection with Enterococcus has already been made, the present invention is useful for monitoring progression or regression of the disease state whereby patients exhibiting enhanced Enterococcus gene expression will experience a worse clinical outcome relative to patients expressing these gene(s) at a lower level.
By xe2x80x9cbiological samplexe2x80x9d is intended any biological sample obtained from an animal, cell line, tissue culture, or other source which contains Enterococcus polypeptide, mRNA, or DNA. Biological samples include body fluids (such as saliva, blood, plasma, urine, mucus, synovial fluid, etc.) tissues (such as muscle, skin, and cartilage) and any other biological source suspected of containing Enterococcus polypeptides or nucleic acids. Methods for obtaining biological samples such as tissue are well known in the art.
The present invention is useful for detecting diseases related to Enterococcus infections in animals. Preferred animals include monkeys, apes, cats, dogs, birds, cows, pigs, mice, horses, rabbits and humans. Particularly preferred are humans.
Total RNA can be isolated from a biological sample using any suitable technique such as the single-step guanidinium-thiocyanate-phenol-chloroform method described in Chomczynski et al. (1987) Anal. Biochem. 162:156-159. mRNA encoding Enterococcus polypeptides having sufficient homology to the nucleic acid sequences identified in Table 1 to allow for hybridization between complementary sequences are then assayed using any appropriate method. These include Northern blot analysis, S1 nuclease mapping, the polymerase chain reaction (PCR), reverse transcription in combination with the polymerase chain reaction (RT-PCR), and reverse transcription in combination with the ligase chain reaction (RT-LCR).
Northern blot analysis can be performed as described in Harada et al. (1990) Cell 63:303-312. Briefly, total RNA is prepared from a biological sample as described above. For the Northern blot, the RNA is denatured in an appropriate buffer (such as glyoxal/dimethyl sulfoxide/sodium phosphate buffer), subjected to agarose gel electrophoresis, and transferred onto a nitrocellulose filter. After the RNAs have been linked to the filter by a UV linker, the filter is prehybridized in a solution containing formamide, SSC, Denhardt""s solution, denatured salmon sperm, SDS, and sodium phosphate buffer. A E. faecalis polynucleotide sequence shown in Table 1 labeled according to any appropriate method (such as the 32P-multiprimed DNA labeling system (Amersham)) is used as probe. After hybridization overnight, the filter is washed and exposed to x-ray film. DNA for use as probe according to the present invention is described in the sections above and will preferably at least 15 nucleotides in length.
S1 mapping can be performed as described in Fujita et al. (1987) Cell 49:357-367. To prepare probe DNA for use in S1 mapping, the sense strand of an above-described E. faecalis DNA sequence of the present invention is used as a template to synthesize labeled antisense DNA. The antisense DNA can then be digested using an appropriate restriction endonuclease to generate further DNA probes of a desired length. Such antisense probes are useful for visualizing protected bands corresponding to the target mRNA (i.e., mRNA encoding Enterococcus polypeptides).
Levels of mRNA encoding Enterococcus polypeptides are assayed, for e.g., using the RT-PCR method described in Makino et al. (1990) Technique 2:295-301. By this method, the radioactivities of the xe2x80x9campliconsxe2x80x9d in the polyacrylamide gel bands are linearly related to the initial concentration of the target mRNA. Briefly, this method involves adding total RNA isolated from a biological sample in a reaction mixture containing a RT primer and appropriate buffer. After incubating for primer annealing, the mixture can be supplemented with a RT buffer, dNTPs, DTT, RNase inhibitor and reverse transcriptase. After incubation to achieve reverse transcription of the RNA, the RT products are then subject to PCR using labeled primers. Alternatively, rather than labeling the primers, a labeled dNTP can be included in the PCR reaction mixture. PCR amplification can be performed in a DNA thermal cycler according to conventional techniques. After a suitable number of rounds to achieve amplification, the PCR reaction mixture is electrophoresed on a polyacrylamide gel. After drying the gel, the radioactivity of the appropriate bands (corresponding to the mRNA encoding the Enterococcus polypeptides of the present invention) are quantified using an imaging analyzer. RT and PCR reaction ingredients and conditions, reagent and gel concentrations, and labeling methods are well known in the art. Variations on the RT-PCR method will be apparent to the skilled artisan. Other PCR methods that can detect the nucleic acid of the present invention can be found in PCR PRIMER: A LABORATORY MANUAL (C. W. Dieffenbach et al. eds., Cold Spring Harbor Lab Press, 1995).
The polynucleotides of the present invention, including both DNA and RNA, may be used to detect polynucleotides of the present invention or Enterococcal species including E. faecalis using bio chip technology. The present invention includes both high density chip arrays ( greater than 1000 oligonucleotides per cm2) and low density chip arrays ( less than 1000 oligonucleotides per cm2). Bio chips comprising arrays of polynucleotides of the present invention may be used to detect Enterococcal species, including E. faecalis, in biological and environmental samples and to diagnose an animal, including humans, with an E. faecalis or other Enterococcal infection. The bio chips of the present invention may comprise polynucleotide sequences of other pathogens including bacteria, viral, parasitic, and fungal polynucleotide sequences, in addition to the polynucleotide sequences of the present invention, for use in rapid diffenertial pathogenic detection and diagnosis. The bio chips can also be used to monitor an E. faecalis or other Enterococcal infections and to monitor the genetic changes (deletions, insertions, mismatches, etc.) in response to drug therapy in the clinic and drug development in the laboratory. The bio chip technology comprising arrays of polynucleotides of the present invention may also be used to simultaneously monitor the expression of a multiplicity of genes, including those of the present invention. The polynucleotides used to comprise a selected array may be specified in the same manner as for the fragements, i.e, by their 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 positions or length in contigious base pairs and include from. Methods and particular uses of the polynucleotides of the present invention to detect Enterococcal species, including E. faecalis, using bio chip technology include those known in the art and those of: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,510,270, 5,545,531, 5,445,934, 5,677,195, 5,532,128, 5,556,752, 5,527,681, 5,451,683, 5,424,186, 5,607,646, 5,658,732 and World Patent Nos. WO/9710365, WO/9511995, WO/9743447, WO/9535505, each incorporated herein in their entireties.
Biosensors using the polynucleotides of the present invention may also be used to detect, diagnose, and monitor E. faecalis or other Enterococcal species and infections thereof. Biosensors using the polynucleotides of the present invention may also be used to detect particular polynucleotides of the present invention. Biosensors using the polynucleotides of the present invention may also be used to monitor the genetic changes (deletions, insertions, mismatches, etc.) in response to drug therapy in the clinic and drug development in the laboratory. Methods and particular uses of the polynucleotides of the present invention to detect Enterococcal species, including E. faecalis, using biosenors include those known in the art and those of: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,721,102, 5,658,732, 5,631,170, and World Patent Nos. WO97/35011, WO/9720203, each incorporated herein in their entireties.
Thus, the present invention includes both bio chips and biosensors comprising polynucleotides of the present invention and methods of their use.
Assaying Enterococcus polypeptide levels in a biological sample can occur using any art-known method, such as antibody-based techniques. For example, Enterococcus polypeptide expression in tissues can be studied with classical immunohistological methods. In these, the specific recognition is provided by the primary antibody (polyclonal or monoclonal) but the secondary detection system can utilize fluorescent, enzyme, or other conjugated secondary antibodies. As a result, an immunohistological staining of tissue section for pathological examination is obtained. Tissues can also be extracted, e.g., with urea and neutral detergent, for the liberation of Enterococcus polypeptides for Western-blot or dot/slot assay. See, e.g., Jalkanen, M. et al. (1985) J. Cell. Biol. 101:976-985; Jalkanen, M. et al. (1987) J. Cell. Biol. 105:3087-3096. In this technique, which is based on the use of cationic solid phases, quantitation of a Enterococcus polypeptide can be accomplished using an isolated Enterococcus polypeptide as a standard. This technique can also be applied to body fluids.
Other antibody-based methods useful for detecting Enterococcus polypeptide gene expression include immunoassays, such as the ELISA and the radioimmunoassay (RIA). For example, a Enterococcus polypeptide-specific monoclonal antibodies can be used both as an immunoabsorbent and as an enzyme-labeled probe to detect and quantify a Enterococcus polypeptide. The amount of a Enterococcus polypeptide present in the sample can be calculated by reference to the amount present in a standard preparation using a linear regression computer algorithm. Such an ELISA is described in Iacobelli et al. (1988) Breast Cancer Research and Treatment 11:19-30. In another ELISA assay, two distinct specific monoclonal antibodies can be used to to detect Enterococcus polypeptides in a body fluid. In this assay, one of the antibodies is used as the immunoabsorbent and the other as the enzyme-labeled probe.
The above techniques may be conducted essentially as a xe2x80x9cone-stepxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctwo-stepxe2x80x9d assay. The xe2x80x9cone-stepxe2x80x9d assay involves contacting the Enterococcus polypeptide with immobilized antibody and, without washing, contacting the mixture with the labeled antibody. The xe2x80x9ctwo-stepxe2x80x9d assay involves washing before contacting the mixture with the labeled antibody. Other conventional methods may also be employed as suitable. It is usually desirable to immobilize one component of the assay system on a support, thereby allowing other components of the system to be brought into contact with the component and readily removed from the sample. Variations of the above and other immunological methods included in the present invention can also be found in Harlow et al., ANTIBODIES: A LABORATORY MANUAL, (Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, 2nd ed. 1988).
Suitable enzyme labels include, for example, those from the oxidase group, which catalyze the production of hydrogen peroxide by reacting with substrate. Glucose oxidase is particularly preferred as it has good stability and its substrate (glucose) is readily available. Activity of an oxidase label may be assayed by measuring the concentration of hydrogen peroxide formed by the enzyme-labeled antibody/substrate reaction. Besides enzymes, other suitable labels include radioisotopes, such as iodine (125I, 121I), carbon (14C), sulphur (35S), tritium (3H), indium (112In), and technetium (99mTc), and fluorescent labels, such as fluorescein and rhodamine, and biotin.
Further suitable labels for the Enterococcus polypeptide-specific antibodies of the present invention are provided below. Examples of suitable enzyme labels include malate dehydrogenase, Enterococcal nuclease, delta-5-steroid isomerase, yeast-alcohol dehydrogenase, alpha-glycerol phosphate dehydrogenase, triose phosphate isomerase, peroxidase, alkaline phosphatase, asparaginase, glucose oxidase, beta-galactosidase, ribonuclease, urease, catalase, glucose-6-phosphate dehydrogenase, glucoamylase, and acetylcholine esterase.
Examples of suitable radioisotopic labels include 3H, 111In, 125I, 131I, 32P, 35S, 14C, 51Cr, 57To, 58Co, 59Fe, 75Se, 152Eu, 90Y, 67Cu, 217Ci, 211At, 212Pb, 47Sc, 109Pd, etc. 111In is a preferred isotope where in vivo imaging is used since its avoids the problem of dehalogenation of the 125I or 131I-labeled monoclonal antibody by the liver. In addition, this radionucleotide has a more favorable gamma emission energy for imaging. See, e.g., Perkins et al. (1985) Eur. J. Nucl. Med. 10:296-301; Carasquillo et al. (1987) J. Nucl. Med. 28:281-287. For example, 111In coupled to monoclonal antibodies with 1-(P-isothiocyanatobenzyl)-DPTA has shown little uptake in non-tumors tissues, particularly the liver, and therefore enhances specificity of tumor localization. See, Esteban et al. (1987) J. Nucl. Med. 28:861-870.
Examples of suitable non-radioactive isotopic labels include 157Gd, 55Mn, 162Dy, 52Tr, and 56Fe.
Examples of suitable fluorescent labels include an 152Eu label, a fluorescein label, an isothiocyanate label, a rhodamine label, a phycoerythrin label, a phycocyanin label, an allophycocyanin label, an o-phthaldehyde label, and a fluorescamine label.
Examples of suitable toxin labels include, Pseudomonas toxin, diphtheria toxin, ricin, and cholera toxin.
Examples of chemiluminescent labels include a luminal label, an isoluminal label, an aromatic acridinium ester label, an imidazole label, an acridinium salt label, an oxalate ester label, a luciferin label, a luciferase label, and an aequorin label.
Examples of nuclear magnetic resonance contrasting agents include heavy metal nuclei such as Gd, Mn, and iron.
Typical techniques for binding the above-described labels to antibodies are provided by Kennedy et al. (1976) Clin. Chim. Acta 70:1-31, and Schurs et al. (1977) Clin. Chim. Acta 81:1-40. Coupling techniques mentioned in the latter are the glutaraldehyde method, the periodate method, the dimaleimide method, the m-maleimidobenzyl-N-hydroxy-succinimide ester method, all of which methods are incorporated by reference herein.
In a related aspect, the invention includes a diagnostic kit for use in screening serum containing antibodies specific against E. faecalis infection. Such a kit may include an isolated E. faecalis antigen comprising an epitope which is specifically immunoreactive with at least one anti-E. faecalis antibody. Such a kit also includes means for detecting the binding of said antibody to the antigen. In specific embodiments, the kit may include a recombinantly produced or chemically synthesized peptide or polypeptide antigen. The peptide or polypeptide antigen may be attached to a solid support.
In a more specific embodiment, the detecting means of the above-described kit includes a solid support to which said peptide or polypeptide antigen is attached. Such a kit may also include a non-attached reporter-labeled anti-human antibody. In this embodiment, binding of the antibody to the E. faecalis antigen can be detected by binding of the reporter labeled antibody to the anti-E. faecalis polypeptide antibody.
In a related aspect, the invention includes a method of detecting E. faecalis infection in a subject. This detection method includes reacting a body fluid, preferably serum, from the subject with an isolated E. faecalis antigen, and examining the antigen for the presence of bound antibody. In a specific embodiment, the method includes a polypeptide antigen attached to a solid support, and serum is reacted with the support. Subsequently, the support is reacted with a reporter-labeled anti-human antibody. The support is then examined for the presence of reporter-labeled antibody.
The solid surface reagent employed in the above assays and kits is prepared by known techniques for attaching protein material to solid support material, such as polymeric beads, dip sticks, 96-well plates or filter material. These attachment methods generally include non-specific adsorption of the protein to the support or covalent attachment of the protein , typically through a free amine group, to a chemically reactive group on the solid support, such as an activated carboxyl, hydroxyl, or aldehyde group. Alternatively, streptavidin coated plates can be used in conjunction with biotinylated antigen(s).
The polypeptides and antibodies of the present invention, including fragments thereof, may be used to detect Enterococcal species including E. faecalis using bio chip and biosensor technology. Bio chip and biosensors of the present invention may comprise the polypeptides of the present invention to detect antibodies, which specifically recognize Enterococcal species, including E. faecalis. Bio chip and biosensors of the present invention may also comprise antibodies which specifically recognize the polypeptides of the present invention to detect Enterococcal species, including E. faecalis or specific polypeptides of the present invention. Bio chips or biosensors comprising polypeptides or antibodies of the present invention may be used to detect Enterococcal species, including E. faecalis, in biological and environmental samples and to diagnose an animal, including humans, with an E. faecalis or other Enterococcal infection. Thus, the present invention includes both bio chips and biosensors comprising polypeptides or antibodies of the present invention and methods of their use.
The bio chips of the present invention may further comprise polypeptide sequences of other pathogens including bacteria, viral, parasitic, and fungal polypeptide sequences, in addition to the polypeptide sequences of the present invention, for use in rapid diffenertial pathogenic detection and diagnosis. The bio chips of the present invention may further comprise antibodies or fragements thereof specific for other pathogens including bacteria, viral, parasitic, and fungal polypeptide sequences, in addition to the antibodies or fragements thereof of the present invention, for use in rapid diffenertial pathogenic detection and diagnosis. The bio chips and biosensors of the present invention may also be used to monitor an E. faecalis or other Enterococcal infection and to monitor the genetic changes (amio acid deletions, insertions, substitutions, etc.) in response to drug therapy in the clinic and drug development in the laboratory. The bio chip and biosensors comprising polypeptides or antibodies of the present invention may also be used to simultaneously monitor the expression of a multiplicity of polypeptides, including those of the present invention. The polypeptides used to comprise a bio chip or biosensor of the present invention may be specified in the same manner as for the fragements, i.e, by their N-terminal and C-terminal positions or length in contigious amino acid residue. Methods and particular uses of the polypeptides and antibodies of the present invention to detect Enterococcal species, including E. faecalis, or specific polypeptides using bio chip and biosensor technology include those known in the art, those of the U.S. Patent Nos. and World Patent Nos. listed above for bio chips and biosensors using polynucleotides of the present invention, and those of: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,658,732, 5,135,852, 5,567,301, 5,677,196, 5,690,894 and World Patent Nos. WO9729366, WO9612957, each incorporated herein in their entireties.
Treatment
Agonists and Antagonistsxe2x80x94Assays and Molecules
The invention also provides a method of screening compounds to identify those which enhance or block the biological activity of the E. faecalis polypeptides of the present invention. The present invention further provides where the compounds kill or slow the growth of E. faecalis. The ability of E. faecalis antagonists, including E. faecalis ligands, to prophylactically or therapeutically block antibiotic resistance may be easily tested by the skilled artisan. See, e.g., Straden et al. (1997) J. Bacteriol. 179(l):9-16.
An agonist is a compound which increases the natural biological function or which functions in a manner similar to the polypeptides of the present invention, while antagonists decrease or eliminate such functions. Potential antagonists include small organic molecules, peptides, polypeptides, and antibodies that bind to a polypeptide of the invention and thereby inhibit or extinguish its activity.
The antagonists may be employed for instance to inhibit peptidoglycan cross bridge formation. Antibodies against E. faecalis may be employed to bind to and inhibit E. faecalis activity to treat antibiotic resistance. Any of the above antagonists may be employed in a composition with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Vaccines
The present invention also provides vaccines comprising one or more polypeptides of the present invention. Heterogeneity in the composition of a vaccine may be provided by combining E. faecalis polypeptides of the present invention. Multi-component vaccines of this type are desirable because they are likely to be more effective in eliciting protective immune responses against multiple species and strains of the Enterococcus genus than single polypeptide vaccines.
Multi-component vaccines are known in the art to elicit antibody production to numerous immunogenic components. See, e.g., Decker et al. (1996) J. Infect. Dis. 174:S270-275. In addition, a hepatitis B, diphtheria, tetanus, pertussis tetravalent vaccine has recently been demonstrated to elicit protective levels of antibodies in human infants against all four pathogenic agents. See, e.g., Aristegui, J. et al. (1997) Vaccine 15:7-9.
The present invention in addition to single-component vaccines includes multi-component vaccines. These vaccines comprise more than one polypeptide, immunogen or antigen. Thus, a multi-component vaccine would be a vaccine comprising more than one of the E. faecalis polypeptides of the present invention.
Further within the scope of the invention are whole cell and whole viral vaccines. Such vaccines may be produced recombinantly and involve the expression of one or more of the E. faecalis polypeptides described in Table 1. For example, the E. faecalis polypeptides of the present invention may be either secreted or localized intracellular, on the cell surface, or in the periplasmic space. Further, when a recombinant virus is used, the E. faecalis polypeptides of the present invention may, for example, be localized in the viral envelope, on the surface of the capsid, or internally within the capsid. Whole cells vaccines which employ cells expressing heterologous proteins are known in the art. See, e.g., Robinson, K. et al. (1997) Nature Biotech. 15:653-657; Sirard, J. et al. (1997) Infect. Immun. 65:2029-2033; Chabalgoity, J. et al. (1997) Infect. Immun. 65:2402-2412 . These cells may be administered live or may be killed prior to administration. Chabalgoity, J. et al., supra, for example, report the successful use in mice of a live attenuated Salmonella vaccine strain which expresses a portion of a platyhelminth fatty acid-binding protein as a fusion protein on its cells surface.
A multi-component vaccine can also be prepared using techniques known in the art by combining one or more E. faecalis polypeptides of the present invention, or fragments thereof, with additional non-Enterococcal components (e.g., diphtheria toxin or tetanus toxin, and/or other compounds known to elicit an immune response). Such vaccines are useful for eliciting protective immune responses to both members of the Enterococcus genus and non-Enterococcal pathogenic agents.
The vaccines of the present invention also include DNA vaccines. DNA vaccines are currently being developed for a number of infectious diseases. See, et al., Boyer, et al. (1997) Nat. Med. 3:526-532; reviewed in Spier, R. (1996) Vaccine 14:1285-1288. Such DNA vaccines contain a nucleotide sequence encoding one or more E. faecalis polypeptides of the present invention oriented in a manner that allows for expression of the subject polypeptide. For example, the direct administration of plasmid DNA encoding B. burgdorgeri OspA has been shown to elicit protective immunity in mice against borrelial challenge. See, Luke et al. (1997) J. Infect. Dis. 175:91-97.
The present invention also relates to the administration of a vaccine which is co-administered with a molecule capable of modulating immune responses. Kim et al. (1997) Nature Biotech. 15:641-646, for example, report the enhancement of immune responses produced by DNA immunizations when DNA sequences encoding molecules which stimulate the immune response are co-administered. In a similar fashion, the vaccines of the present invention may be co-administered with either nucleic acids encoding immune modulators or the immune modulators themselves. These immune modulators include granulocyte macrophage colony stimulating factor (GM-CSF) and CD86.
The vaccines of the present invention may be used to confer resistance to Enterococcal infection by either passive or active immunization. When the vaccines of the present invention are used to confer resistance to Enterococcal infection through active immunization, a vaccine of the present invention is administered to an animal to elicit a protective immune response which either prevents or attenuates a Enterococcal infection. When the vaccines of the present invention are used to confer resistance to Enterococcal infection through passive immunization, the vaccine is provided to a host animal (e.g., human, dog, or mouse), and the antisera elicited by this antisera is recovered and directly provided to a recipient suspected of having an infection caused by a member of the Enterococcus genus.
The ability to label antibodies, or fragments of antibodies, with toxin molecules provides an additional method for treating Enterococcal infections when passive immunization is conducted. In this embodiment, antibodies, or fragments of antibodies, capable of recognizing the E. faecalis polypeptides disclosed herein, or fragments thereof, as well as other Enterococcus proteins, are labeled with toxin molecules prior to their administration to the patient. When such toxin derivatized antibodies bind to Enterococcus cells, toxin moieties will be localized to these cells and will cause their death.
The present invention thus concerns and provides a means for preventing or attenuating a Enterococcal infection resulting from organisms which have antigens that are recognized and bound by antisera produced in response to the polypeptides of the present invention. As used herein, a vaccine is said to prevent or attenuate a disease if its administration to an animal results either in the total or partial attenuation (i.e., suppression) of a symptom or condition of the disease, or in the total or partial immunity of the animal to the disease.
The administration of the vaccine (or the antisera which it elicits) may be for either a xe2x80x9cprophylacticxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctherapeuticxe2x80x9d purpose. When provided prophylactically, the compound(s) are provided in advance of any symptoms of Enterococcal infection. The prophylactic administration of the compound(s) serves to prevent or attenuate any subsequent infection. When provided therapeutically, the compound(s) is provided upon or after the detection of symptoms which indicate that an animal may be infected with a member of the Enterococcus genus. The therapeutic administration of the compound(s) serves to attenuate any actual infection. Thus, the E. faecalis polypeptides, and fragments thereof, of the present invention may be provided either prior to the onset of infection (so as to prevent or attenuate an anticipated infection) or after the initiation of an actual infection.
The polypeptides of the invention, whether encoding a portion of a native protein or a functional derivative thereof, may be administered in pure form or may be coupled to a macromolecular carrier. Example of such carriers are proteins and carbohydrates. Suitable proteins which may act as macromolecular carrier for enhancing the immunogenicity of the polypeptides of the present invention include keyhole limpet hemacyanin (KLH) tetanus toxoid, pertussis toxin, bovine serum albumin, and ovalbumin. Methods for coupling the polypeptides of the present invention to such macromolecular carriers are disclosed in Harlow et al., ANTIBODIES: A LABORATORY MANUAL, (Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, 2nd ed. 1988).
A composition is said to be xe2x80x9cpharmacologically or physiologically acceptablexe2x80x9d if its administration can be tolerated by a recipient animal and is otherwise suitable for administration to that animal. Such an agent is said to be administered in a xe2x80x9ctherapeutically effective amountxe2x80x9d if the amount administered is physiologically significant. An agent is physiologically significant if its presence results in a detectable change in the physiology of a recipient patient.
While in all instances the vaccine of the present invention is administered as a pharmacologically acceptable compound, one skilled in the art would recognize that the composition of a pharmacologically acceptable compound varies with the animal to which it is administered. For example, a vaccine intended for human use will generally not be co-administered with Freund""s adjuvant. Further, the level of purity of the E. faecalis polypeptides of the present invention will normally be higher when administered to a human than when administered to a non-human animal.
As would be understood by one of ordinary skill in the art, when the vaccine of the present invention is provided to an animal, it may be in a composition which may contain salts, buffers, adjuvants, or other substances which are desirable for improving the efficacy of the composition. Adjuvants are substances that can be used to specifically augment a specific immune response. These substances generally perform two functions: (1) they protect the antigen(s) from being rapidly catabolized after administration and (2) they nonspecifically stimulate immune responses.
Normally, the adjuvant and the composition are mixed prior to presentation to the immune system, or presented separately, but into the same site of the animal being immunized. Adjuvants can be loosely divided into several groups based upon their composition. These groups include oil adjuvants (for example, Freund""s complete and incomplete), mineral salts (for example, AlK(SO4)2, AlNa(SO4)2, AlNH4(SO4), silica, kaolin, and carbon), polynucleotides (for example, poly IC and poly AU acids), and certain natural substances (for example, wax D from Mycobacterium tuberculosis, as well as substances found in Corynebacterium parvum, or Bordetella pertuss is, and members of the genus Brucella. Other substances useful as adjuvants are the saponins such as, for example, Quil A. (Superfos A/S, Denmark). Preferred adjuvants for use in the present invention include aluminum salts, such as AlK(SO4)2, AlNa(SO4)2, and AlNH4(SO4). Examples of materials suitable for use in vaccine compositions are provided in REMINGTON""S PHARMACEUTICAL SCIENCES 1324-1341 (A. Osol, ed, Mack Publishing Co, Easton, Pa., (1980) (incorporated herein by reference).
The therapeutic compositions of the present invention can be administered parenterally by injection, rapid infusion, nasopharyngeal absorption intranasopharangeally), dermoabsorption, or orally. The compositions may alternatively be administered intramuscularly, or intravenously. Compositions for parenteral administration include sterile aqueous or non-aqueous solutions, suspensions, and emulsions. Examples of non-aqueous solvents are propylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, vegetable oils such as olive oil, and injectable organic esters such as ethyl oleate. Carriers or occlusive dressings can be used to increase skin permeability and enhance antigen absorption. Liquid dosage forms for oral administration may generally comprise a liposome solution containing the liquid dosage form. Suitable forms for suspending liposomes include emulsions, suspensions, solutions, syrups, and elixirs containing inert diluents commonly used in the art, such as purified water. Besides the inert diluents, such compositions can also include adjuvants, wetting agents, emulsifying and suspending agents, or sweetening, flavoring, or perfuming agents.
Therapeutic compositions of the present invention can also be administered in encapsulated form. For example, intranasal immunization using vaccines encapsulated in biodegradable microsphere composed of poly(DL-lactide-co-glycolide). See, Shahin, R. et al. (1995) Infect. Immun. 63:1195-1200. Similarly, orally administered encapsulated Salmonella typhimurium antigens can also be used. Allaoui-Attarki, K. et al. (1997) Infect. Immun. 65:853-857. Encapsulated vaccines of the present invention can be administered by a variety of routes including those involving contacting the vaccine with mucous membranes (e.g., intranasally, intracolonicly, intraduodenally).
Many different techniques exist for the timing of the immunizations when a multiple administration regimen is utilized. It is possible to use the compositions of the invention more than once to increase the levels and diversities of expression of the immunoglobulin repertoire expressed by the immunized animal. Typically, if multiple immunizations are given, they will be given one to two months apart.
According to the present invention, an xe2x80x9ceffective amountxe2x80x9d of a therapeutic composition is one which is sufficient to achieve a desired biological effect. Generally, the dosage needed to provide an effective amount of the composition will vary depending upon such factors as the animal""s or human""s age, condition, sex, and extent of disease, if any, and other variables which can be adjusted by one of ordinary skill in the art.
The antigenic preparations of the invention can be administered by either single or multiple dosages of an effective amount. Effective amounts of the compositions of the invention can vary from 0.01-1,000 xcexcg/ml per dose, more preferably 0. 1-500 xcexcg/ml per dose, and most preferably 10-300 xcexcg/ml per dose.